A deathly life
by mariaC
Summary: When Bella was just a kid, she was kidnapped, and trained to be an assassin. What will she do when she meets a vampire? Will they both be able to convince the other that neither of them is a monster? Or will the killing continue?
1. Prologue: Updated!

Prologue

The streets were dark, only lighted by the dim light of moon and the streetlamps. The little girl walked along the sidewalk.

She had a pale skin and long brown her. If you looked closely, you'd realise she was a bit thin and that she looked tired, but if you watched her form distance you could only say one thing: She looks like a porcelain doll.

It was clear she would be beautiful when she grew up.

The girl didn't really pay attention to the world around her, only watching her shadow move with every step she took. She tried not to think about her mom, knowing how that would hurt.

Her mom was nice, but she wasn't the greatest mom in the world. She was an alcoholic, a word that the eight years old girl shouldn't have known yet.

But she did know it, she could explain it's meaning better then anyone else. But the worst thing was that she knew the consequences of that word to the world around the alcoholic. And for her, the consequences meant she had to walk home alone from school and her ballet and karate lessons. And that hurt.

So she focused on her shadow, wondering why it always moved. She ignored the raindrops that started to fall, and faintly acknowledged the sound of the cars that swelled as they got closer, only to fade away as they passed her.

Until she suddenly realised one of the those sounds didn't fade away. She looked to her right, only to see a car riding beside her, so slow that it didn't overtook the girl. She was wary of it, remembering the lessons she had on school about talking to strangers. Then the car stopped, and she stopped walking as well, wondering what the driver had to say.

"Do you need a ride?" A woman asked, as she opened up the door. It was to dark to see the woman clearly, but her voice sounded nice. The girl thought about the lessons at school, remembering all the warnings. But the woman did sound nice. She wouldn't be evil. So the girl nodded and climbed in the car.

A man watched her from a distance. He didn't think much of it, expecting it would be her mother driving the car or something like that.

The next day he would see her face on the news and remember his choice at that time to continue his walk, but now he just looked at his dog, silently begging it to allow him to enter his house again.

And that was the last the world saw of Isabella Swan.


	2. Chapter 1: Back to the world: Updated

Back to the world

Bella opened her eyes wide and commanded her lunges to continue their job. She remembered that night very well, but she also knew she would be in huge trouble if anyone found that out.

The first time she had entered the school had been the last time as well. No student was allowed the leave the school until the teachers decided they were ready for their first mission. Bella knew it wouldn't take long before she would get her first assignment, and she feared the day she would. She couldn't kill someone, she just couldn't.

And yet that was exactly what was expected of her. In Victoria's school the students were trained to kill without mercy, without thought. The teachers expected them to obey their orders immediately. When they would point out on of their classmates, they should be able to stab that person without thinking. And for that Bella hated her teachers.

Bella remembered her first day all to well. She had got a injection that took away her power to move. After that she was put inside a dark room, where she had to wait. At the time, Bella had had no clue what that was for, but now she understood. Alone, in the dark, unable to move, every person would be scared. And when someone was scared, it was easier to mess with his mind.

So eventually, Bella had lost track of time, someone had entered the room and talking to her.

The same information time after time.

You have no name.

You have no past.

You have no family.

You have no friends.

You have nobody in this world and you are to do as we tell you.

At first, Bella had denied, holding on to her memories of her mother, her school and her friends. But after a while she had let them all go, until nothing remained… beside her name.

Isabella.

That was all she remembered of her past life, beside the fact that there _was_ a past life, no matter what the teachers told her. But Bella had learned that knowledge could indeed be dangerous, so she pretended to be a mindless slave, like they wanted her to be.

Her thoughts were disturbed as she heard a bell ring. Five o'clock. Her practice would begin in five minutes.

The first two hours she had an exam. She didn't worry much, knowing she would pass without a problem. Arabic wasn't the hardest language in the world. She already spoke Italian, Dutch, German and French, and Russian, Chinese, Japanese and of course English. And after this exam she would officially speak Arabic as well. After that, she could go to almost every country in the world without needing a translator.

Two hours later Bella exited her classroom again. As she had expected, the exam was simple. There were a few words she wasn't so sure about, but she was certain that she would pass with a good grade. She wouldn't be punished.

Bella walked along with her fellow classmates towards the training field outside. None of them spoke a word.

Bella heard the ticking of the rain on the roof while she walked towards the door. That would mean she would have sniping classes. The teachers wanted their pupils to be able to continue their job, no matter how bad the circumstances were. Even in pouring rain they had be able to hit their targets exactly the way they had planned to.

Bella walked across the field towards James, the shooting instructor. When she was only a few feet away, he turned around and pointed towards the roof of the school. Bella immediately ran back towards the building. She searched for the best way to get on top of the roof, and then she spotted a drainpipe. She ran towards it, and saw a bag laying underneath it. She realised that would be her sniping kit. After opening the bag, she realised that was indeed the case.

She climbed up against the drainpipe with the bag on her back. As soon as she had reached the top, she simply ran towards the edge and search for the target.

She quickly spotted it.

After that she installed everything she needed, while she kept a eye on the target. James moved the target sometimes, because their real targets wouldn't stay still on one place as well.

When everything was ready, Bella laid down on the roof, aimed and shot.

The gun hardly made a sound as the bullet was launched in to the air. Bella followed the projectile with her eyes, watching as it hit the target in the middle, exactly were the hard would have been if it had been a human.

Then she looked for James. As soon as their eyes met, James nodded towards her, signalling her that she had passed the test. Bella cleaned up and climbed down, placing the bag on the exact spot were she had found it. After that she simply stood still, waiting for orders.

She saw Laurent signalling her to come near him, and followed his orders. She ran towards him, and saw him standing in the middle of a white circle.

It was time for her fighting classes.

Bella froze just before she entered the circle, taking a few deep breaths before starting the fight.

As soon as she was ready she took one step. The olive-toned teacher with the dark hair attacker immediately. Bella simply took one step to the left, dodging his fist. After that she grabbed his wrist, and used it to turn him around, until he was standing with his back towards her. Then she kicked him in the back, making him fall on the ground in front of her. Before he even had a second to get up again, Bella jumped on him, taking his head with her hands and turning it around softly, to make him realise she could break his neck on that exact moment. She had won.

After that she stood up again, waiting for him to get up as well. He turned towards her.

She felt his eyes take in her body, as she stood in front of him without moving a muscle. Then he nodded and simply said:

"You are ready. Go to Victoria."

And Bella realised the day she had feared for ten years had come.

Bella knew where to find Victoria. The woman never left her office, as far as the students knew. So she ran to the office and knocked two times. After a few seconds she heard three knocks from inside, and she knew she was allowed enter.

The office looked exactly like she imagined it. It was grey, completely grey. There only stood two chairs, one desk and one bookcase. The woman behind the desk was beautiful. She was pale white, with long red hair and black sunglasses on. Bella was surprised. She hadn't seen the woman since Victoria had decided that she was ready for her lessons, and that was over ten years ago. Still Victoria looked exactly the same as before. Bella told herself to stop thinking about it, since she was pretty sure she wouldn't like the answer to the question. Then a new thought entered her head.

_Why would she wear sunglasses?_

Bella had heard a student say once that it was because Victoria's eyes were red.

Two days later the boy had disappeared, and the only thing the teachers would say about him was that he was punished for his unfaithfulness.

_Right, _Bella thought, _Don't think about that either!_

'Luckily for her, Victoria had begun to speak, stopping Bella from thinking more things she shouldn't think.

"My name is Victoria, as you might remember. You take this file, read it and learn everything in it before you leave this room. After that you'll give it to me and begin you task. You are not allowed to give any information about this file to anyone, or to take this file outside this room.

After that you go to the room beside this one. There you will get a transmitter so we will be able to locate and contact you. After that you go outside. You will show this pass by the gate, and they will give you a car and everything you will need and let you out. Then you will do this mission. You will contact me if you can not handle it, and then I will send help. The people who will give you your transmitter will explain you how to use that to contact me. If you are ready, you will also contact me. Do you understand?" Bella quickly said "Yes Ma'am." and walked out.

The woman never wisher her a 'good luck'. One of the first things Bella had learned was that luck had nothing to do with a successful mission.

One hour later Bella rode out of the gate in a JMS Volkswagen scirocco. She wore a black denim skinny jeans and a red top. Nothing special, but enough to show her beauty. Using your looks to complete your mission was one of the first things Bella had learned.  
Bella smiled, for the first time in ten years, two months and eighteen days. She tried to forget her mission for a while, forget she was an assassin, forget her target was a man who just as well might be innocent. For now, it was just Isabella Swan, seventeen years old, and ready to come back to the world she was stolen from.


	3. chapter 2: Sweet Success

Sweet success

Bella knew it would be different to shoot a person in stet of a puppet. But she hoped it would work out. She thought about why this man had to die. He owned a nightclub, at had refused to sell it. Another man wanted to buy it, but the owner had refused, even when the man threatened to kill him. Now, the buyer had decided to for fill his threat. And Bella had the honour to do it.

It wasn't so hard. The owner even danced with the people in the club, so Bella just had to get in. She was only seventeen, but here ID said twenty. So Bella just had to walk in, kill the man and get out before anyone asked her what she had to do with it.

So now Bella was waiting in the queue, dressed up as some sort of hooker, with a really small skirt and a blouse that hardly covered anything. She was early, so she didn't had to wait that long. When it was her turn to show her ID, she smiled to the bouncer. When she took her ID, she 'accidentally' dropped it, and she bowed over to get it. Her skirt was to short to hide anything that way, so the bouncer and all the people behind her got a good look at her string.

"Oops!" She said smiling shyly, as if she just realised what the people saw, and she quickly pulled her skirt down. That way the people could see her stomach even better. Then she pretended someone walked in to her, so she stumbled forward, and landed in the arms of the bouncer, who was all to willingly to catch her. Bella quickly gave her ID to him, but he barely looked at it, and let her in. She immediately walked to the bar, and ordered a cola. No drinking on the job. After that she turned around to look for the owner. She saw him dancing with three girls that were barely older then her, and way to young for him. She drank her drink, and then she walked towards the man. No problem so far. A few boys wanted to dance with her, and she played along, but no longer then one dance. Finally she reached the owner. He held a drink in his right hand, while using his other hand to discover the bodies of the girls in front of him. Bella started to hate him more with the second. When she was close enough, she started to dance. While she was dancing she bumped into him.

"Oh no!" She said, pretending to be shocked. "I'm so, so sorry! I'm so clumsy today!"

While she was apologizing to him, she tried to hold his eyes with hers, which was harder then she expected, because he was more interested in other parts of her body.

"Oh! I spilled your drink! Please, come with me, I'll order a new one for you!"

The man was all to willingly to follow. Together they walked towards the bar, where the man ordered a drink. Bella did the same. When de barkeeper gave them their drinks, Bella took both and placed them on the bar.

"I didn't get anything on your cloths, I hope?" Bella asked sweetly. The man automatically looked at his clothes, to check it, and Bella quickly held her ring above his drink, and opened it. That was absolutely the best way to put poison in someone's drink, and it worked ones again. The powder fell in the glass, en Bella gave it to the owner.

"I'm so sorry ones again, but since your clothes are still clean, no harm done, right?" With those words she smiled to sweetly, that the man had to nod. Bella pretended to drink, and then looked at her watch.

"Oh no! I have to go! If I'm not home before twelve, I wont be able to get into my apartment!" She ran off, before the man could remind her she still had to pay for his drink. Outside she walked to her car, slowly enough to not drag attention to her, fast enough to be far away before the poison would work.

**Okay, thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really need that to continue writing. Especially thanks to Ever heard of a dictionary. I just started writing, so that sort of advice really helps me. Thanks. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3: Just another job

Just another job

Bella lay on the floor in her cell. Her first mission was a great success. The target was dead and no one suspected murder. The poison Bella had chosen to use, dissolved in ten minutes after the person died, so it was untraceable.

That was all more then three months ago. Since then, Bella had completed six other missions, and with that she already was one of the best of her school. But now she had to wait until a new mission was assigned to her. So her day was just like the other days that week, she slept, practiced, ate, practiced harder, and slept. Someone opened the door, and Bella came up immediately.

"Victoria expects you." said the man who entered. He walked away without waiting for her response, and Bella quickly ran after him. When the reached Victoria's office, the man opened the door and Bella walked in, after taking a deep breath.

"Here is your mission. You have fifteen minutes to read and memorise this file, after that I will destroy it. Then you go to the room next to this one, where you will get whatever you need." Victoria never wasted time. Bella took the file and started to read.

_Name: Carlisle Cullen_

_Age: 32_

_Profession: Physician, Hospital of Forks__, Washington (see map)_

_Family: married to Esme Cullen, father of five adopted children: Emmet Cullen__ (19), Rosalie and Jasper Hale (twins, 19), Edward Cullen (17) and Alice Cullen (17)._

_Hobbies: hiking_

_Specialties: The first four assassins were unsuccessful. They were admitted in a hospital, since they claimed that the target was indestructible. _

_The first one shot him, but the bullet only left a hole in his clothes. The bullet was found later, but no traces of kevlar were found._

_The second one tried to drive over him. He said the man disappeared into thin air, and showed up a hundred meters further. This assassin was pulled off the job. _

_The third and the fourth one tried to shoot him as well, which ended up the same way as the first one._

_We haven't figured out how this is possible. He probably wore a bulletproof vest, though we don't know why no traces of kevlar were found._

Bella looked at his name. He adopted five children and was a doctor, how bad could he be? Why would anyone want to kill him? And how was it possible that all the assassins before her said that the man was indestructible? And why did they send her now, before they even knew how to kill this man?

She read the rest of the file, and then went to the other room. Fifteen minutes later she walked out, dressed as a normal teenager in a black pair of jeans and a purple blouse. She loved purple.

Around her wrist was a silver bracelet. If she pulled it in two and bended it straight, she would have a very little, but sharp knife. She could pull a thin and strong rope out of her necklace, her right earring was a microphone, and her rings contained poison. Just a normal teenager.

Bella rode out of the gate in a black Ferrari. She knew this was going to be her hardest mission yet, and already called the man 'the bulletproof man' in her mind.

The whole ride she thought about the best way to kill him. She decided to try shooting him first. If that wouldn't work, she would try to poison him. And if that wouldn't work, then she would place a bomb in his car. Then she thought about the children. Two of them were about her age. How were they supposed to live on without a dad? And the wife, Esme, how could she go on? Bella always hated her job, but now she promised herself she would try to give him an easy death. That was the least she could do for this man and his family.


	5. chapter 4: First things first

First things first

Bella looked around her and instantly hated the city. It was cold and rainy. Well, she thought, first things first. I have to find out everything I can about doctor Cullen.

She decided to drive over to the hospital. She needed to observe him. If she wanted to shoot him, she had to find out where would be the best place. So she drove to the hospital and waited in the parking lot. It was already five o'clock, so he had to come out soon.

After half an hour of waiting, doctor Cullen appeared. Bella followed him with her eyes. In her notebook she wrote:

"_17.34: Target appears in parking lot. __Gets in to black Mercedes S55 AMG. _

Bella thought for a second about following him , but then decided that was too much of a risk. She didn't need to know about his personal life, only about his schedule in the hospital. She refused to kill him in front of his kids.

So instead Bella drove to a cheap motel. She never bothered to look at the name, knowing she would never come back here after this mission. In her room she decided to skip dinner. Instead she just sat down beside a strange thing that Bella never had seen before. It looked comfortable, with soft things on top. She remembered from her classes that they were called 'pillows', you could use them to dim the sound of a gun. Bella doubted they were here for that purpose.

As soon as Bella sat down, she fell asleep, dreaming about doctor Cullen and his family. In her dreams, she saw him laying in front of his family, shaking and trembling, as if he was in terrible pain. His family couldn't do anything beside watching him with horror on their faces, until he died. Bella woke up. She had learned not to scream in her sleep long ago. Her watch said it was already six o'clock, and Bella enjoyed the fact that she could have slept so long for a change. She took a shower and dressed. After that she walked downstairs, wondering if breakfast was ready.

She lay on the roof of a flat across the hospital. From this position she could see doctor Cullen perfectly. He was alone, working in his office. There was no better time to kill him, but still Bella wondered if it was such a great idea. Then she reminded herself she didn't have a choice, and she shot.

She looked at the man, who acted exactly las she had expected. She realised deep inside she was kind of relieved. The doctor looked surprised at his chest. Bella saw him looking up at the window, and quickly ducked away. Even though she was pretty sure there was no way for him to see her, since it was so far away Bella needed a spyglass to even see him. On hte other hand there was also no way for him to survive a bullet that should have gone straight through his heart. Bella kept laying on her back for a few more seconds, to rearrange her thoughts. Then she grabbed her gear and crawled on her stomach to the other side of the roof. There she climbed down. It was pretty simple actually, there where a lot of drainpipes to hold on to, so it didn't take her long to get down. After that she ran away to her car. She didn't want to be there when the police would arrive.

Carlisle Cullen sat in front of his family, and they were talking about the attempted murder that day. Emmet, Jasper and Edward wanted to go out for the shooter's scent and kill him or her immediately. Rosalie was scared that anyone would find out about their secret, and Esme and Alice where hoping the murderer wouldn't find a way to kill them.

But Carlisle refused to talk about it. He only opened his mouth that evening to tell about what happened, and to forbid his sons to go after the killer.

"But love, what's wrong? Why don't you want to find out who did this?" Esme asked. Carlisle looked up, with a tired face.

"She couldn't have been older then seventeen, guys. A seventeen old girl tried to shoot me, and I have no idea who she was or why she would want to kill me!"

* * *

_Thanks for everyone who added me to his/her favourite story/author list or reviewed. Those things really make a girl write on!_

_PLEASE REVIEW_

_Oh, and I'm thinking abour re-uploading another story of mine, it's called 'justice shall be done' and it's about Bella as a vampire. She works for the Volturi, but hates it. She is married with Edward, and when Aro tells her he died, she doesn't believe him and starts looking for him. Last time nobody reviewed, so I deleted it. But if you want me to re-upload it, please tell me!  
_


	6. Chapter 5: Unexpected information

Unexpected information

Bella sat on the ground beside the thing with pillows. She remembered it was called a bed. On her 'school' they didn't care about being comfortable, so they never mentioned a bed to them. But Bella remembered vaguely that she used to sleep on one of those, before the kidnap.

After three hours of searching the internet for information about being bulletproof, she still didn't find anything but myths. But Bella refused to believe it was just a bulletproof vest; in that case there had to be some traces of kevlar . So the only other explanation was that he wore some kind of harness, that was strong enough to hold a bullet. But in that case, how was it possible that no one saw it? That sort of things were hard to hide underneath your clothes.

Bella sighed, stood up and walked back to her computer. She tried to tell herself it would be fun, but failed. She absolutely hated her job.

Edward was listening to Debussy. Normally it would calm him down, but that didn't work this time. He was thinking about the young assassin. He wondered who she was, and how she ended up on a building trying to kill someone.

"Well," he told himself, "it doesn't really matter, does it? She will be long gone by now, just like the others, terrified because they tried to kill something that clearly wasn't human."

He remembered her face, that he had picked out of his father's head. She was absolutely stunning, with long brown hair and brown eyes. Her skin was pale, though not as pale as theirs. But she had looked so sad, almost like she hated doing what she did, and Edward realised he pitied the young girl. Then he remembered something, and he ran towards the kitchen. He heard Alice scream to everyone, telling them to come to the kitchen as well. She clearly had already seen what he wanted to say to them. Edward tried to compose his thoughts.

"The girl will try to do it again. The others all looked scared after their shots, but she looked like she already expected it. I think she must have had a plan B from the beginning, knowing from the others that her first try wouldn't work."

He looked in the faces of his family and read their thoughts.

'_Let her come!' _Emmet never surprised anyone.

'_We need to catch and interrogate her, maybe we can find out who is doing this all the time.' _Jasper thought as the soldier he was. He was right.

'_If she even comes NEAR my family again, I will be the one to kill her! And I bet she isn't bulletproof as Carlisle!' _Rosalie, protective as always.

'_That's weird, I don't see anything. Maybe she just hasn't made up her mind __yjet. But I never saw the first try either. I did see the others, how is this possible? _Alice started to panic, but Jasper calmed her down, so Edward just continued.

'_I wonder what brings such a young girl to do such a thing?' _Esme didn't surprise him either.

'_What do we do? I need to know why they are after me, and who sends them. But I also want to know why such a young girl is a killer. And what if she finds out a way to kill us? It is possible. If she doesn't give up, there is a __chance she finds out what we are,'_

Carlisle never failed to disappoint him, and Edward already knew what they should do. They had to find out were the girl was, and follow Jaspers plan from there on.

Bella rode to the hospital. The doctor hadn't shown up the last three days, but he didn't tell anyone about the attempt to kill him either, and that did surprise Bella. But it also made her job a lot easier. She was afraid she had to hide from the police from now on. Because she was the only new person in the town, it would make sense she was the killer, and that way they would also find out about her regular visits to the hospital, without ever going in.

Therefore Bella decided to park her car a few blocks away and she walked the last part. She climbed up the building across the hospital, from which she had aimed before. It still was the most perfect place. To her surprise the doctor was working again today. She watched him. He never did anything beside working. Sometimes a patient came in, but he mostly did paperwork today. But that was no surprise. She already had hacked his computer, and his schedule had told her the exact same thing. Suddenly another doctor came in his room.

"Hello Carlisle." he said. In his three days of absence Bella had broken in his room and placed some monitoring equipment. Carlisle returned his greet, and the other doctor continued.

"So, how was your hike?" So that was the excuse Carlisle used to explain his absence.

"It was real nice, thank you. I hope I didn't miss anything these past days?

"Oh no! But I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch with me today?" The other doctor replied. Carlisle shook his head and told his friend he had already eaten, and his friend left.

The weird thing was that Carlisle hadn't eaten lunch, and now Bella started to think about it, he never did. How was she supposed to poison him, if he only ate at home? There was no way she could break in his house and put poison in his food. The mother didn't work, so she was home most of the time, and even if Bella could get in at some point when she was away, how could she make sure she wouldn't kill his whole family? She couldn't just put some poison in all the food in the house, and hope he would be the first one to eat it. That way she could just as easily poison his kids or wife. So, plan B wouldn't work either. Then there was only one way left, the way she hated the most. She didn't know why, but she never liked fire. And the idea of killing someone with a car bomb was just disgusting. But it looked like she didn't have a choice.

**I'm really sorry it took so long to update again. But I found someone to check my story for mistakes, so I had to re-upload all my chapters. I'm finished with 'a deathly life', so I can write on with this story, but 'Justice shall be done' will probably take a bit longer. So I'm really sorry, but this will help the quality of my stories. (I hope ****)**


	7. Chapter 6: First sight

First sight

Bella lay in the woods in front of the house of the Cullen's. She had decided that there was simply no to place a car bomb in a car in a guarded garage. After five minutes driving around in the garage, pretending to look for a parking place, she already discovered 4 camera's. It wasn't a good idea to break in to someone's car, if you would probably be recorded while doing it. So now Bella was laying in front of her target's house, waiting until she was absolutely sure that the whole family was gone, before she could break in to the house. The problem was that there was a good chance that when Carlisle left, he would take his car. So she had decided to break in the house, hoping she would find some more information about the mystery of the doctor.

She started to wonder why the doctor didn't ate in the hospital. Maybe he just didn't like lunch, or only ate at home. Though that wouldn't explain why he would lie to his colleagues.

Bella decided to drop it. She already waited for four hours, since 4 am, but there was still no sign of the Cullen's. It was Thursday, so the kids had to go to school and Carlisle had to go to work, so they had to be up by now, right? Bella decided there was no point in waiting any longer. She stood up and ran towards the door. It was locked, but that wasn't a problem. Within 10 minutes, Bella was in the house and had switched of the alarm, before it could make a sound. So Bella started to walk through the house.

After three hours, Bella had figured out absolutely nothing beside the fact there was something weird about his family. None of them had any beds, there wasn't any food in the refrigerator or the cupboards. But the weirdest thing probably was the paintings in the study of the doctor. Almost all of them showed Carlisle, but it clearly wasn't in the twenty-first century. Bella never was a star in history, but if she had to guess, she'd say they were from 1800. At least, the most of them. There were a few pictures who were taken in this century, but everyone looked exactly the same on all of them.

There was one in particular she thought was weird. It showed Carlisle, who stood with three other men. All four of them were wearing black caps. But the weird thing was that the three other men had red eyes. And in the background there were two men, holding a woman between them. Bella recognised the woman immediately. It was Victoria.

Bella had learned never to panic, not even when you get information like this. So instead of running out of the house after seeing the paintings, Bella just took a few breaths and continued her mission. She placed a few camera's and listening devices in the house, but didn't place any camera's in the bedrooms or bathrooms. After she searched the entire house, she went to the garage. She also placed a few camera's in there, and went to Carlisle's car. She looked at it for a few seconds, and then opened the door. She found a key inside. She quickly placed the bomb in the car, closed the door and placed the key back where she had found it. After that she placed a few camera's outside, and then ran back to the woods, where she hid.

She had adjusted the bomb to explode as soon as someone started the car, but she knew there was always a way that things could go wrong. Maybe someone else borrowed Carlisle's car, or maybe the bomb wouldn't explode. So Bella had to stay in the neighbour, she had a remote control of the bomb, but it wouldn't work from more then 200 meters.

She waited for five more hours. At six o'clock, the Cullens arrived. They must have been hiking, because they came from behind the house. There wasn't anything there, beside a river and the woods. The eldest son, Emmet, was wet. Maybe he fall in the river or something.

"Jasper, I swear, next time I will take you back! You better watch out!" The son yelled at his brother, while he shook his head to get dry . Ah, so maybe he didn't fall after all.

"You wish! You know Alice would always warn before you even have a change to get near me!" Jasper laughed. Bella wondered what he meant with that. While she thinking about different explanations, the Cullens suddenly stiffened. They looked at each other, and then started to talk so fast and slow that Bella couldn't hear them. She started to worry, what if they found out she was there? But then the Cullens continued to laugh and talk again, and they walked into the house. Bella relaxed. There was no way they could have known she was there. She even reprogrammed the alarm!

Bella opened her laptop. Thanks to the camera's, she could see exactly what they were doing inside. Everyone went to their room, except for Carlisle, who went to the garage. Bella watched him as he stepped in to his car, and she smiled. Finally, some luck. She wouldn't have wanted to wait for the next morning until she could blow his car up. She hated doing it, but since she didn't had a choice, she wanted to it over with. She grasped her remote and put her finger on the button, ready to push. She tried not to think about what she was doing and closed her eyes. Suddenly a large hand grasped her by her neck and lifted her up. Bella was startled, but didn't scream. She took a deep breath. She heard someone scream close by.

"No!" the voice yelled, but Bella didn't listen. She pushed the button.

Edward sneaked with Emmet and Jasper through the woods. They went through their window in their rooms to get outside without the girl knowing of it. It probably had worked, since the girl laid still. Edward frowned. He never saw a human lay that still. But then he saw the remote in her hands. He followed her eyes to Carlisle, who was about to start his car. Edward tried to read the thoughts of the girl, only to discover it didn't work. How was that possible? At that moment Emmet grasped the girl by her neck and lifted her up in the air. I was slightly worried about the human. Maybe she would choke, and then they still wouldn't have any answers. But then he saw something else, something that shocked him even more.

"No!" he screamed shocked, looking at the remote in her hands. It wasn't so hard to guess what it was for. He looked at Carlisle. He was about to start his car, when he saw Emmet life up the girl and stopped. But now he saw his sons had it all under control, he continued his previous actions. There was a patient who really needed him, and he was in a hurry. Edward looked back to the assassin in front of him. He saw her finger pressing the button and screamed his fathers name

**Yes, I am really sorry to stop here. And I will try to upload quicker the next time, but I can't make promises. The test week is about to start, so that means I will have two or three tests a day, so I have to learn a lot. **

**But I promise, if I get a lot reviews, I will upload sooner. **


	8. Chapter 7: Questions and answers

Questions and stories

Edward looked at his fathers car in shock. Then he looked back to the girl in Emmet's arms. Unfortunately, she passed out before anyone could ask her anything. Emmet looked a bit sheepish, remembering all the warnings of his family telling him to make sure he wouldn't hold her so tight that she wouldn't get enough oxygen. Carlisle stepped out of the car, wondering why his son looked at him with such a worried face.

"What's wrong, Edward?" Edward took a few steps forward, and grasped the remote off the ground. He looked at it. On the bag was a sticker, saying 'car bomb 001'. Edward looked back to Carlisle's car. Then he looked at Rosalie. The whole family stood outside the house now, waiting until Edward would explain his worry.

"Rosalie," he asked, "can you check Carlisle's car for a car bomb, please?" His sister looked shocked, but followed his request immediately. Everyone looked scared when Rosalie showed them the bomb. Fire could hurt vampires, so a car bomb could damage Carlisle.

"It's okay!" said Rosalie, sounding surprised. "It wasn't switched on!" Everyone started to wonder how that was possible. Edward looked at the remote in his hands and recalled which button the girl had pressed. Then he saw the button.

"She switched it off! She switched off the bomb right before it would explode!"

So now there wasn't a vampire who understood it anymore.

Bella woke up in a light room. She laid on a bed that was so comfortable, she almost didn't care about the shackles around her wrists anymore. Wait, she thought, a bed? How was it possible they had a bed? When she searched the house, there wasn't a single one. And she also didn't recognised the room. Just when she opened her eyes, four men entered the room. She recognised everyone of them. The first one was Carlisle, she recognised him immediately. He was followed by Emmet, who was smiling sheepishly, and Edward. Jasper came in last. He looked pained, and stayed as far away from her as possible in the room.

"Who are you?" Carlisle started the interrogation. Bella looked around the room, taking in every part. When she was done, she started to look at the people in front of her. None of them moved while they were waiting for her answer.

"Answer us!" Jasper told her in a angry voice. Bella couldn't blame him, and decided to just tell everything. Victoria wouldn't let her back in after sparing Carlisle anyway, so it didn't really matter.

"I don't really remember my real name. But Victoria named me Belladonna, after the poisonous plant. I think my true name was something around Isabella."

The men around her looked a bit shocked when they realised she didn't remember her name. Then Jasper continued questioning, and Bella answered every question immediately. She didn't care about loyalty to Victoria. The woman hadn't done anything for her.

"Who do you work for?"

"I only now one name of someone who might be in charge: Victoria. But I don't now her surname."

"Why did you wanted to kill Carlisle?"

"He was my target, I didn't have a choice."

"Did you switched of the car bomb before it would explode?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like killing, I hate fire, I thought Carlisle was a good man who didn't deserve to die, I figured out I don't own anything to Victoria, since she did kidnap me, and I don't want to kill other people just so I can live?" It came out as a question, but she clearly did shock the interrogators.

"You were kidnapped?" Asked a shocked voice. She looked at the door, and saw Esme standing there. That's weird, she thought, I never heard her coming in. Then she answered the question.

"Yes, I was kidnapped, but I don't remember it very well. I think I was about eight years old, but Victoria didn't want us to remember our pasts. I simply managed to remember so much because I pretended to have forgotten everything."

"Wait, us?" Edward asked. Bella nodded and decided to start the story.

"Like I said before, I think I was about eight years old. I was walking home from school."

"Why were you alone?" Asked Esme, and Bella tried to remember. Slowly she continued her story.

"I… I think it had something to do with my mother. She was an alcoholic and she forgot to pick me up again." Bella nodded and smiled, happy she remembered again. Then she realised what she just said, and her smile vanished again.

"There was someone in a car who asked me if I needed a ride. His name was James, though I didn't know him back then. Some say he's Victoria's boyfriend. But anyway, I accepted his offer, and that way I ended up in Victoria's school."

This time it was Emmet's turn to ask the questions.

"School? What School?" He asked and Bella searched for the best way to explain.

"It was a school for assassins. No one was there voluntary, just like me. We were trained to kill our targets, and from the moment we were brought in, our training began. First, they brainwashed us, to make sure no one would remember his past. As you know, that part didn't work out so well. I once heard something about the Stockholm syndrome, and every night before I went to sleep, I made myself remember my name, address, my parent's name, all those kind of stuff. I forgot some things, I guess, but most things I did remember.

Anyway, we learned all kind of stuff. I learned Arabic, French, German, Dutch, Chinese, Italian, Russian, sniping, fighting and climbing. And I also learned a lot about other cultures, to make sure I could blend in almost every country in this world. I learned about poison, first aid, so I didn't had to the doctor, I learned about weapons and the human body and its weak spots. I was one of the best of my class, and about three months ago I had my first mission. I was the youngest to 'graduate' ever."

Bella decided she'd better stop before it would sound as bragging. The five Cullens in her room were staring at her, absolutely shocked. Bella couldn't blame them. It was an incredibly story. It sounded like a movie or something.

"So." said Bella, "That was my story. Does any of you care to explain how Carlisle can be bulletproof? Or why you don't have any food in the house? Or beds? I know that, because I went in to your house. Though I guess you already knew, since I watched you talk about something serious the moment you wanted to open your door. Or how you could all sneak up at me like that? I don't want to brag, but there wasn't anyone in my class who could surprise me, not even the teachers. And how did you even know where I was? Or is it normal for you to sneak through the woods, searching for hidden assassins? And where is this room? I didn't see it when I was searching your house!"

The Cullens snapped their mouths shut, and looked at each other.

"Well," said Carlisle, "it wasn't really nice of you to sneak in to our house!" He laughed and continued. "The food is easy to explain, we just ran out of it. Esme already went to the shop yesterday afternoon. And about the beds, we just like sleeping on sofa's. Just a weird habit, I guess. Emmet, Edward and Jasper are good at sneaking through the woods. They do it all the time when they want to frighten each other. And we knew you were there, because we saw your laptop reflecting the light. After that we searched your laptop, and that way it wasn't hard to find the camera's. This room is a old air-raid shelter."

Bella smiled. She knew these were just excuses, but she had one last question.

"So, that sounds logical. So, I saw some pictures of you. It's pretty weird, you know. I saw pictures from almost everywhere on the planet. And you look exactly the same on every single picture. It looks like none of you has changed over the past ten years. That's weird, right? And I also saw a lot of graduation caps. Do you collect them? And who are those three men on the painting in your office. And do you know the woman behind them, who is held by two other men, is Victoria, the woman who kidnapped me nine years ago?"

And this time Bella was absolutely sure they couldn't talk themselves out of this question. But she didn't really care about their answer any more. During her training she also learned how to read people. And she saw in their faces, that they were shocked she saw that much. That meant there was a secrete as answer. Bella remembered the myths the found when she was looking for ways to be bulletproof. She remembered one of them in particular.

They were out of their house before four AM, like they didn't sleep, and they didn't have any beds.

Carlisle never at work, though he lied to his colleagues, and they didn't have any food at home.

None of them had changed over the past ten years.

You couldn't kill them with a bullet.

They were soundless.

If this was a air-raid shelter, there was no way Esme could have just heard them. So they must have a very strong hearing.

Jasper, Emmet and Edward must have been extremely fast to get to their rooms, through there windows and to her in two minutes.

And Bella couldn't tell for sure, but she suspected they were incredible strong as well.

"You are vampires." The girls said, without a minute of doubt.

**I know, I'm way to nice to you guys. To uploads at one day! And this is my longest chapter ever!**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I just wanted to say I haven't had any time to have these last two chapters checked. I will do it as soon as possible!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8: A new friendship

A new friendship

Bella sat on a fallen tree. She ignored Rosalie, who was glaring at her from a small distance, and just focused on relaxing. She really needed that, after spending the last three hours practicing her fighting skills. Since she spent the last nine years of her life learning them, she didn't plan on letting them go to waste.

While she sat there, she thought about the stories the Cullens had told her. They taught her about vampires and how you become one, about the Volturi and their rules, but what intrigued her most was their life stories. Most of the Cullens had already accept her as their family and forgave her her attempts to murder Carlisle. Only Rosalie still didn't trust her, but Bella didn't blame the beautiful vampire. After all, she did deserve it, and it was just luck that the other vampires forgave her. But Bella saw the pain in Rosalie's eyes, and was determined to figure her story out. She wanted to help the girl, partly to feel better after all the lives she ruined or took, partly because she was absolutely sure there was a nice girl hiding under the mask of the bitch. And Bella knew, that if she wanted the Cullens as her new family, all the Cullens had to approve of her. So Bella stood up and walked towards Rosalie, determined to make the girl trust her.

Edward watched Bella while she was practicing. Even though he didn't know a lot about humans and fighting, he was pretty sure the girl was good. And Jaspers thoughts had conformed that feeling.

He had already forgiven the girls her previous mistakes, knowing she didn't really have a choice. And he knew he was a lot worse then her. He knew that most of his family felt the same already, and even Rosalie felt slightly sorry for the girl, realising how hard her life must have been. Edward was wondering what the rest of his family was up to, so he decided to search their minds. It was no surprise everyone was thinking about Bella.

'_She sure knows how to fight! Maybe we can wrestle sometime, that would be fun!' _ Emmett's thoughts were no surprise.

'_Her feelings reminds me of Edward, when he thinks about the time he left Carlisle and drank human blood. She feels so guilty all the time, though I don't know why. None of her victims were innocent, as far as I know. And even if they were, it wasn't as if Bella had a choice. It is actually weird she still feels guilt. The people who trained her probably tried to make her believe that life isn't worth anything, and that it doesn't matter if you kill someone. She really is a special girl.' _Jaspers thoughts intrigued Edward. He already thought Bella was special, but he never thought about it this way.

Wait, he thought Bella was special? Where did that come from? Edward tried to forget it, and continued reading the minds of his family.

Carlisle didn't surprise him, he already knew what his father was doing. He was trying to find out where Bella came from, and who her parents were. Instead of blaming Bella, he was grateful. He knew he would have been dead if Bella wanted it. So he tried to thank her by offering her information about her forgotten past.

Esme was making lunch for her. She already saw Bella as a daughter, and felt sorry for her.

Alice was reading a fashion magazine and completely focused on that, which was weird. Vampires were smart and could think about several things at once. Edward had the feeling his sister had seen something she didn't want him to know.

Then he read Rosalie's mind. He was surprised to find her talking with Bella and he wondered what happened while he was searching his families minds.

Edward searched his sisters thoughts, and was shocked to see she started to like Bella. Apparently Bella had told her she wanted to be friends, and Rosalie told her the story of how she became a vampire. Both girls were very emotional right now, and Bella was comforting Rosalie.

"I'm really sorry, Rose. But really, I think you should try to think about the good things in your life as well. I mean, you can think about what you don't have all the time, but you have so many things that every girl in the world would die to have! You have a wonderful and loving family, a husband who would do everything in his power to make you happy and safe, you're incredible beautiful and you have enough money to buy everything you need.

I know people always want the things they don't have, and I don't say that's the case with you, I just want you to think about this. If Carlisle wouldn't have saved you, you would have been dead by now, so even then you wouldn't have a baby. And if Royce wouldn't have raped you, then you two would marry. Sure, you probably would get kids, even though there is no way to be sure of that, but you would also be forced to spent you entire life with Royce. Maybe he would have beaten you, he could, and you know that. And eventual your kids would move, start a life of their own, and then everything you loved would have disappeared, and you would live alone with Royce until your death. So, honestly, I think you should be glad with this life and realise there are always things you can't get, but you just have to live without them then. You can't ruin your entire life because your wishing for something you won't get."

Bella looked shy after this speech, and every vampire in the house was waiting for Rosalie's answer, scared she might take it the wrong way. Rosalie took a deep breath and said:

"Maybe, Bella, maybe you are right. Actually, I don't really know. But I don't really care right now. What I do care about, however, is your cloths. I can't believe Alice spared you this long, but I guess I'll be the one to tell you this then: Isabella, you get showered and then you step in my car and we are going shopping!"

Everyone sighed in relieve and Bella laughed. Clearly happy Rosalie liked her now. Alice screamed and ran towards the two girls. There was no way out of it now, Bella was going to the store, and she probably wouldn't be back until she couldn't walk anymore. Then Alice looked at Emmet, Jasper and Edward.

"What are you three laughing about? You do realise we need someone to carry our bags, right?" Their smiles faded when they realised the meaning of those words.

Shopping time.

**I really am sorry it took so long to update. I had a huge writers block and a lot of tests to study for (13 in five days!). I really hated my life those days ****. I really hope you can forgive me for taking this long. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 9: A healed soul

A healed soul

Bella looked up, wondering how the Cullens ever convinced her to do this. Since she would stay with the Cullens, and nobody knew exactly how long, they decided she should go to school. So now she was standing in front of the class, while everybody was watching her.

"Um, hi." She said, smiling shyly, "I'm Bella Hale." Bella thought it was kind of weird she did learn how to handle false dogs, but never how to deal with teenagers. Personal, she was convinced teenagers were a whole lot scarier. Some boy in the front row raised his hands and then asked the question Bella knew was coming all along.

"Hi, I'm Mike. But I was wondering, who do you live with? Did you just move here?"

Bella answered without a doubt.

"I'm Rosalie's cousin. I'm staying with her for awhile, since my parent went on a journey around the world."

That clearly was interesting, but Bella didn't care about the whispering in the class, since the teacher gave her permission to sit down.

Bella was relieved to find that the only empty seat was the one beside Edward. He gave her a small grin, which she gladly returned.

Bella started to listen to her teacher, but after a few minutes realised she already knew this. Victoria's school taught her everything she needed to know, including the things normal teenagers learned in school. So instead of listening, she started to draw in her notebook. She was in the middle of a painting of the Cullens, when Edward lightly touched her leg, and then gave her a letter. Bella shot a quick glance at the teacher, but since he just continued talking, Bella wasn't afraid to open the letter.

_I guess you already learned this stuff, right? Can I see what you're working on?_

Bella smiled, and gave him the notebook. He looked at the teacher and smiled. Then he gave Bella a second note.

_You're good!_

The two grinned at each other for a second, before the teacher called their names.

"Bella, just wonderful you're making friends this soon. BUT NOT IN MY CLASS!" He almost screamed the last words, but Bella wasn't impressed. She learned long ago that people with 'authority', as they called it, couldn't make a different unless you listened to them. The teacher couldn't hit her or something, so there was really no point in being afraid. So Bella just smiled and said sorry, after which the teacher continued his class. Bella rolled her eyes at Edward, how was laughing silently. Another note came her way.

_Guess that isn't really scary after you met 7 vampires, right?_

Bella laughed without making a sound. But then the two realised the teacher was eying them suspiciously, and they quickly started to act innocent again.

Then the bell rang. Finally, Bella thought, lunch! She had her last class with Alice, so they walked to the cafeteria together. There, the other Cullens were already waiting for them. Alice took her through the cafeteria to their table and sat down. Bella started to wonder where she should get her lunch, and what the other Cullens were doing with their food, since they didn't eat, when Edward shoved a tray filled with food towards her. Bella looked at it surprised.

"I didn't exactly know how much you'd eat, but I hope it is enough." Bella laughed.

"I'm pretty sure it is enough, I just don't know if I can eat it all! What are you guys doing with your food, though? Why don't you just sit in the library, or outside or something, that way no one would notice if you weren't eating."

Rosalie looked at her surprised, and then she replied: "Honestly, I don't know. We never thought about it, I guess." Bella just lifted her shoulder and started to eat. The Cullens pretended to eat a bit as well. When the bell rang, everyone sighed and stood up. Bella walked with Edward and Alice towards her new class, wishing the day would be over.

"How was school today?" Esme asked, while she put a lasagne in the oven. Bella looked at it for awhile, wondering how she was ever going to eat it all. Then she smiled at Esme.

"It was kind of nice, I guess. I already know most of the things, so Edward promised he'd teach me how to play the piano, and Jasper would learn me some more about history.

Carlisle came down from his study and smiled at them.

"It's nice to hear you fit in so perfectly. Now, it found a few things about children disappearing eleven years back. Apparently, Victoria started about twenty years ago. Every two year, ten children disappear. Some of them are found later, but…" Bella nodded sadly, already knowing what he'd say. "Most of them are dead already, I know. Those are the people who failed during a mission or during their school. The children who weren't good enough, always disappeared. Everyone knew what was happening to them." Carlisle sighed.

"I'm sorry, that was all I could find. But I am still looking."

"Do you have information about the people who disappeared eleven years ago?" Bella asked, but she was instantly disappointed when Carlisle shook his head.

"I'm still working on that." He answered. "But think I will have them by the end of this week." Bella smiled and thanked him, after which Bella and Edward walked towards the music room.

"Did you ever play an instrument?" Edward asked, and Bella nodded.

"Since I was good enough in school, they let me pick a hobby, so I chose guitar. I also like to sing." Bella was shocked when Edward handed her a guitar.

"Well then," he said smiling, "Why don't you play me a song?"

Bella hesitated for a second, before she remembered the song she wrote a few years back. It sort of was her life story, and she loved playing it. She never finished it, but now she knew the perfect end. She closed her eyes and she started to play. After a few accords, she started to sing along.

You told me about the life outside,

but everyone could see through your lies.

We all knew what it was out there,

there where you took us from.

You said you saved us,

but you were the cause of al our tears.

And you didn't even pretend to care,

when one of us was hurt.

**[chorus]**

Oh, how I wish

I could go back, once more.

To taste the taste of freedom

in which I was once born.

From the moment I was inside

You poisoned me with your lies.

But I knew all along:

never trust the devil in you life.

You saw the pain in our broken souls,

but you never cared about that.

We needed love and hope sometimes,

and you only gave us pain.

**[chorus]**

You broke our souls and spirit,

but I never bought any of it.

I learned to fight, you taught me.

And I will use it all against you now.

So now I'm no longer

a bird with broken wings.

Now I'm not the hunter

that you made of me.

**[chorus]**

No, I learned to fight.

And I will not give up.

I will fight tonight,

and find happiness in my world again.

And someday, I will come back to you.

Then I'll show you the tears you made me cry.

I will free all my friends

and bring them back were I was born.

Oh, I don't longer need to wish.

`Cause I'm already back,

I taste the taste of freedom

in which I was once born.

And I'll figure out my past.

To now where I once was again.

Love and hope are close right now.

And I can believe once again.

I'm free now, no more tears.

I'm free now, my soul is whole again.

I'm free and I no longer hide

No, now I fight.

Yeah, now I fight.

Bella voice slowly died away, and she looked at Edward, who was speechless. Suddenly Bella realised all of the Cullens were in the music room and that they were all staring at her. Bella blushed and looked to the ground. Suddenly she felt Edwards hand on her chin, lifting it up.

"It's beautiful." He whispered. His family agreed and Bella felt happiness flowing through her body.

**And again, it took me way to long to update. I hope that you like this chapter, and the song, since I wrote it myself. **

**And again I want to beg you to review.**


	11. Chapter 10: Old friend

**SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY! Again, it took way to long. I was so tired this last weeks, and I just couldn't find any time to write this (beside during classes, this chapter was written during geography and English). I hope it is good enough to make you forgive me (PLEASE). The next chapter will mainly be some explaining and stuff, I think, but after that the action will begin (probably). If the next chapter will take so long again, please review and tell me how mean I am. **

**SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY!!!!!!!! **

Old friend

"Oh, Rose! Don't you think that dress would look perfect on Bella?"

"No way, Alice! You promised we'd go home now! We've been shopping for six hours! I need to eat sometimes, you know. I might be a trained soldier, but I'm still human."

Rosalie started to laugh, partly because how Bella reacted to shopping, partly because Alice started to pout now, and Rosalie wondered if Alice would cry now if she could.

It wasn't that Bella hated shopping, she just couldn't compete with the passion for shopping that Alice seemed to have. Though she was right, Bella was human and she couldn't go on as long as Rosalie and Alice could.

While Rosalie was thinking, Alice came to the conclusion her pout didn't work on Bella anymore. That was shocking, she thought. It just wasn't normal that anyone could resist her special weapon. Once Emmet joked that even Aro would give Alice everything she wanted if she used her pout on him.

Bella, who realised none of the vampires were paying attention to her, walked towards an restaurant. When her two friends realised what she was doing, they immediately followed her. The three of them entered the restaurant, and almost immediately a waiter came to take their order.

About an hour later, Bella exited the building again, deciding she had to remember this restaurant. Their food was delicious. She groaned, and immediately Alice and Rosalie looked at her worriedly. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm just tired, that's all. Just as I predicted I'd be when you first dragged me here."

The vampires laughed, after which they both walked towards a dark alley. Bella followed.

Suddenly the young girl felt like someone was watching her. She knew better then to ignore this feelings, and quickly turned around. On the moment she turned, a figure jumped towards her, and tackled her. Bella's training immediately kicked in and she used her fighting skills to push the person off of her. Suddenly he was on the ground, and she was sitting on top of him. Alice and Rose ran towards their friend, worried for her safety. Meanwhile Bella was staring at the boy on the ground with her eyes wide open.

"Steve?!" She shouted, "What are you doing here?" Alice and Rose looked surprised, and Bella realised they had no idea what was going on. Neither had she, but she did knew the guy.

"His name is Steve, he was a.. a colleague of me, I guess you can say."

Alice and Rose shared a look, and then they quickly lifted up the boy. They took him to their car and dumped him in the trunk. Bella stepped in the car, and the they drove towards their house, ignoring the screams from the trunk.

"I bet I can get him to talk!"

Edward rolled his eyes for what seemed to be the hundreds time in the past five minutes.

"Emmett, I told you before! If you interrogate him, you'll forget your strength and you might accidentally kill him. Or maybe he'll make you mad, and then it won't be accidentally."

Jasper was inside the other room, trying to get Steve to talk, while Bella went away with Carlisle, to do who knows what. She said she knew a way to get Steve to talk, but that she needed some stuff for that. She had refused to answer anymore questions. Edward was sure he wouldn't be able to figure her plan out, so instead he started to think about other things.

While Edward was wondering how he could get Emmett to shut up, Carlisle entered the room, with a bag in his hands that smelled like spices. Edward was pretty sure some of those where poisonous. Bella, who followed Carlisle closely, took the bag and walked towards the kitchen. After that she started to do all kinds of things with the spices, and Edward suddenly realised what she was doing. She was making poisons!

When Bella was ready, she entered the room where Steve was, taking a few bottles, which she had filled with poisons, with her. Jasper exited the room, and all the vampires became quiet, wondering what Bella would do.

Bella looked at the boy in front of her. She used to see him as a friend, and because of that she was furious. How could this boy attack her, after all they've been through. They were partners, which meant they had to work and practice together. Steve was great at some points, including fighting, but he always had trouble with learning. So Bella helped him with those things. She was the one who taught him Russian and French, and who knows how much other languages. If their teachers would have known that, Steve probably would have been kicked out a long time ago. And no one survived being kicked out. They didn't wanted to take the risk that someone would say a bit to much to someone who wasn't supposed to know anything.

Of course it wasn't really save for Bella either. The teachers would be furious if they would know that Bella, the star student, would ruin her study time by explaining things to people who clearly didn't have any brains.

So after Bella risked punishment almost every day since she was nine for this boy, he attacked her. And that was why Bella would like to strangle him now. Something Steve realised all to well when he stared into her eyes.

Bella put a few bottles on the table in front of Steve, holding one in her hand.

"You know how I got my name, don't you? It was because of my grades in poison class. The teacher always said I could do everything with a few spice. I could kill someone, quick or painfully, or I could let him live a long life full of torture. I could do one of those things to you now, you know? No one would blame me. But right now I won't kill you. If your gone, Victoria is going to send another one, until I'm dead. So how about this: You tell me everything you know about Victoria, and after that I'll decide what if you deserve to live. And before you ask, if you choose to keep your mouth shut, you won't die. You'll live, long enough to figure out that you should have opened your mouth. And then you'll tell me everything, just because you hope I'll kill you then."

Bella hated to use these lines, but she knew they worked. Her teachers had used them more than once on her. And she knew it was necessary that she would figure out who gave the order. She had to make sure the Cullens wouldn't be in any danger. So she ignores her heart, that screamed to hug her old friend, and instead she kept on looking in his eyes, waiting for him to break. Which he did in the end. He bowed his head, and nodded softly, with tears in his eyes. It's never easy to betray someone you were trained to serve until your death.

"Okay. I'll tell you everything you want."

**SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY!!!!!!!!**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**


	12. Chapter 11: Plan set in motion

**So, I decided to write this chapter in first persons p.o.v. And just to get the age clear, Bella is eighteen and Steve is nineteen. They were both kidnapped around in the same year, just as all the other kids. **

Plan set in motion

**Steve ****P.O.V.**

I walked through the hallways, holding an unconscious Bella in my arms. The people who walked by me knew better then to look at me, but I knew that everyone was wondering what was happening. Bella was a legend, even though she wasn't aware of it. She knew she was good, but no one ever told her she used as an example in almost every class.

When I saw the door leading to Victoria's office, I stopped. I knocked three times, after which I prepared myself to wait for a long time. Victoria never let people enter her office before she was ready to see them, so when you weren't invited, it usually took a long time before you could come in.

"Enter." Victoria's voice surprised me, but my instincts took over immediately. I managed to open the door without dropping Bella, and entered the room, standing still right in front of Victoria, leaving only her desk between us.

"Report." Victoria's orders where seldom longer then a few words.

"It was hard to find her alone, since the Cullens rarely left her alone. She was in Seattle, when she had to use the bathroom, so I knocked her out as soon as she was out of side of the two females, who accompanied her. I used the emergency exit to get her out without anyone seeing her. I had a car waiting there for me, and used it to take her here. When she woke up, I used a drug to keep her out."

I had really hated it to knock her out, but it was necessary. To make sure no one would realise this was all a lie, we had to imitate it completely. The Cullens reacted really shocked when Bella had explained the part about me knocking her out. Especially Edward. I was just wondering if that meant something special, when Victoria opened her mouth again.

"Take her to your room. When she wakes up, try to find out if she is ready to continue her job, or if she needs help with anything. It is possible the Cullens brainwashed her."

For the first time I realised Victoria was careful in choosing her words. I always thought she just said what needed to be said, without caring about the consequences. But now I understood that she did have to be careful. If she'd say she needed to brainwash Bella, which she clearly meant with 'help', then there was a good chance that every student here would object. If something like that would happen to Bella, then it could happen to all of us. And no one would like that to happen.

I guess Bella was right: Even Victoria has her weak spots. Bella's plan might just work.

"Yes Ma'am." I said, and I walked out of the office.

After I entered my room, I quickly checked it for camera's and bugging devices. I knew that even if someone would see me doing that, no one would think it was weird. It was just what we were trained to do. After half an hour of searching, I decided the room was clear. It was small, and there was hardly anything beside a small wardrobe, so it wasn't that hard to search.

After that I just sat beside Bella, waiting for her to wake up.

**Bella P.O.V. **

When I woke up, I resisted the urge to open up my eyes immediately, knowing that would give me nothing but a headache. So I took a few deep breaths first, and then I slowly closed my eyes. I noticed it was dark in the room, and I thanked who ever did it in my head. It was probably Steve, since he was the only one in the room beside myself. I used sign language to communicate with him, not sure if anyone was listening to our conversation.

_Did the plan work?_

Steve answered, also in sign language.

_I'm not sure. No one bothered us since we came in here, and Victoria hasn't asked any hard questions. But the room is clear, so we can probably talk out loud._

_Bad idea! _ I answered. _They're vamps, remember? They can probably hear us without the equipment. _

He nodded, looking a bit ashamed for not realising that himself.

"Where are we?" I asked, which made him look a bit surprised, until I winked at him.

"We're in our room, Bella. What is the last thing you remember?" He asked. Luckily he got the plan without me having to explain the whole thing in sign language.

"Let's see. I went after the Cullens, but they caught me. They're incredibly fast, you know? And they sneak like wolves. I didn't even hear them until they were standing right behind me! After that they took me inside their house, and tried to make me tell who I was and where I came from. I said I was just walking in the forest, and got curious when I saw their house. I said I was just a tourist, making a road trip to celebrate my graduation. They decided to keep me there for awhile, probably to check out my story and make sure I didn't knew anything that I could use against them, though I wouldn't know what kind of things. So I stayed with them for a few days, to win their trust. Two of them, the girls, Alice and Rosalie, took me shopping, and when I went to the bathroom, someone knocked me out!"

Steve looked guilty, and I almost laughed. I wasn't sure if he was acting, or if he just really felt guilty.

"Um, yeah, about that… I'm sorry, but I had to take you, so… Well, it was me."

"It's okay, I understand. And at least you got me out of there. Really, I hate shopping."

We both laughed silently.

_So what do we do now? _Steve asked, using sign language again.

_We have to try to reach the other students, tell them something about their past, about the outside world. _I answered without hesitation. Carlisle and Jasper had found quit a lot kids who disappeared eleven years ago, and Steve and I had studied all their files, so know we knew the names of their parents, siblings, everything. I even had the names of my parents.

My name was Isabella Swan, daughter of Renée and Charlie, who got divorced when I was four. I had no siblings, got my first ballet lesson when I was three and I started karate when I was four, a few months before the divorce. My dad had said in an interview that I wanted karate because he was a police officer, and I wanted to be like him, so I had given him the choice: Teach me how to fight or how to shoot.

My mom was often drunk, which was why I was alone when I was walking home from ballet, the day I was kidnapped. She never touched a bottle after that, feeling to guilty about what happened to me.

When I had read that part, I had almost cried.

Steve took me out of my thoughts by touching my shoulder.

"I'm going to see if we can do anything, okay?" He asked, and I nodded.

"I'm going to change. I really hate this outfit. Look: They made me wear high heels!"

Steve laughed as he exited the room. I quickly dress myself in a sport clothes, and I pulled my hair in a ponytail. After that I sat down on the ground, waiting for Steve to return.

It didn't take him long to come back. He didn't waste any time speaking, and just signalled me to follow him. Together we walked outside, towards the training field. A small class, only ten children, was waiting for us. None of the children spoke, or made any sound at all. They just stood still, waiting for their tutors to come. I realised we probably were the tutors and I smiled. This was a great time to tell them some things.

We were all kidnapped at the same time, but not all of us were just as good. In the first month, the teachers tried to find out how good everyone was. After that we got separated in pairs. Steve and I were both good, so they put us together. None of us had complained.

After the pairs were made, they started to test us. If someone wasn't good enough, that person disappeared. No one ever saw them again, and no one dared to ask any questions. Sometimes a pair was broken up, because one of them wasn't good enough anymore. After that first happened, Steve and I started to train together inside our room. As long as we didn't make any noise, no one would care. We gave that advice to more pairs. No one wanted to change pairs. Your partner was the only one you could fully trust, that was something you learnt soon enough. There were pairs who saw each other as competition, but they soon brook down because of the pressure. You just needed at least someone to trust, and the more often you got another partner, the harder it to build a friendship with someone that was strong enough to trust that person. So everyone tried to keep their friends close. I shook myself out of my thoughts again and started the lesson.

After a short speech, to explain the rules again and to learn them some new moves, we started. Every pair began, and Steve and I watched, and pointed them out to their mistakes, if necessary. After a short time, I nodded to Steve. There wasn't anyone watching, and none of the students would tell anything to a teacher. The teachers didn't chose favourites, so there was no point in betraying your fellow students. So Steve and I were free to talk to them about freedom.

We each chose a pair, took them away from the rest, and told them about their past. I started with Claire and Lisa. I simply told them a story, and they listened, thinking the story would contain a lesson for them.

"Once," I started, "there was a little girl. Her name was Mary, and she was a very happy girl. She had two parents who loved her very much. Their names were Jake and Sophie Atwater. Mary also had two big brothers, Sam and Thomas. Mary loved to paint, and followed art classes once a week after school.

At one day, Mary walked home from school alone. Her brothers wanted to play with a few friends, and Mary thought she could walk alone.

When her brothers came home, their parents asked where their little sister was. They didn't know. Jake and Sophie called the police, but the girl was never found."

"Why do you tell us this?" Claire asked carefully, looking at me like I lost my mind. But I ignored her and focused on Lisa, who was thinking deeply.

"A man walked against her, and she fall. The man apologizes, and offered her some candy. He said he had some in the car, and she followed him. But when she was close to the car, he opened the door and put her in. He closed the door, and she couldn't open it."

Claire looked at Lisa, shocked, but I nodded.

"You're Mary." I simply said, and after that I told Claire her story. Her real name was Katie.

When I was done I told them about the outside world, and about my plan. They didn't hesitate a second.

"We're in." They simply said and I smiled and send them back towards the group, after making them promise they would tell this to a few other students.

When the bell rang, Steve and I walked towards the kitchen. Everyone just got a plate with food. They could eat it in their rooms. After that the ones that were supposed to do the dishes, came to every room to collect the dirty plates and cutlery.

When Steve and I sat in our room, we finished our meal in silence, after which we started to search for camera's again. When we decided the room was secure, we sat down again.

_So. _I said. _There are ten people who know the plan. The all agreed, right?_

Steve nodded, and I continued.

_I think there are about thirty students in the school. So we have twenty people to go. Probably less, since everyone will tell other people about it. And we have another two days before the plan starts. This might actually work!_

Steve looked at me with a shocked face. I didn't understand it, until he asked me a question.

_You did believe this would work when you started the plan, right? I mean, if it won't work, we'll be dead!_

I laughed and laid down.

_Just go to sleep, everything will work out. _

Steve laughed, and followed my example, until he saw my hands moving again.

_probably. _


	13. Chapter 12: Start of the end

Start of the end

**Bella POV**

It was only a short time before our escape would start and I was starting to get nervous. When everyone would be asleep, Steve would wake the students and lead them outside, where the Cullens would be waiting for them to drive them as far away as possible.

It was my task to make sure the getaway would work out perfectly. That meant that no camera could see us, and that the cars would be ready. And to reach the cars, I had to sneak in to the garage first. And that might just be a problem.

Since they keep most of the weapons in the garage as well, that is the most secure part of the school. I knew most of the codes, and the others I could hack in a few minutes, but it was still a risk. If the alarm went of, we'd be dead.

So now I was waiting until I could wake up Steve, who was fast asleep in the corner of the room. I envied him. I was sure I wouldn't be able to sleep on this kind of moment.

Then I realised it was time. The bell that told us it was time to go to bed had gone a few hours ago, and this was the time most of the people would be asleep. Well, beside the vampires of course.

I put my hand on top of Steve's mouth, and he immediately woke up. When he saw me he nodded, and I knew he had seen me and wouldn't start screaming. I removed my hand and took a few steps back, to allow him to fully wake up.

Steve grasped his bag that lay beside him, and was filled with weapons, and jumped on his feet. We both ran to the door.

As we exited our room, we both went in a different direction. I ran downstairs, while Steve ran towards the first door. All the students, about forty people, slept on the second floor. The teachers slept on the first floor, except for the vampires who 'slept' on the third floor, and the classes were on the ground floor. And in the basement was the garage. I wasn't even going to try to reach the basement by taking the stairs. The stairs were made of metal, and made a lot of noise. But I had found another way.

There used to be a emergency exit, long ago, that lead to a stair. They had removed the stair, because it allowed people to get inside a bit to easy, but the door was still there. Of course it was locked with three locks and an alarm, but I could take care of those.

It only took me five minutes to open the door, after which I bound a rope around the railing for the window beside the door. I tight the other end of the rope around my waist. Then I walked out. I put my feet against the wall, which allowed me to climb down relatively easy.

It only took me a couple minutes to reach the ground, after which I untied myself and ran towards the garage door. I entered the code and ran in.

I soon discovered it was even easier then I had expected. I remembered all the codes, so it didn't take long to get inside. After that I thought about riding outside with a yellow Porsche. Since I thought about driving away, Alice would see it and realise the garage was open. After that, Emmet, Jasper and Edward would run inside to help Steve getting everyone out. The remaining Cullens would prepare the cars and check if we had enough room for everyone.

I hoped Steve's part was working just as well.

**Steve POV**

I watched Bella run away for a few seconds, before I continued my part of the plan. I knocked on the first door, and waited for someone to answer. That didn't take to long. Since everyone knew about this plan, everyone was ready to come with us.

Richard, aka Danny, opened the door. I looked at him questioning, to ask him if he was ready, and he nodded. I stepped aside, and watched him and Brandon, his roommate, walk into the corridor. After that we all took a new door.

It didn't take us about ten minutes to wake everyone up. Soon after that, the three Cullen boys ran in. I smiled when I saw them, because it meant that Bella's part of the plan had worked. The vampires each took a student, pulled them on their back, and jumped out of the emergency exit. A couple of other students used the Bella's rope, that she had left there hanging, to climb outside.

I was watching everyone getting out, when I felt a presence behind me. I quickly turned around, to see James there standing. I cursed softly when I realised that all the Cullen boys were downstairs right now, taking everyone to the garage. There were only a few students left, and none of them were amazing fighters. I nodded to them, signalling that they had to get out.

And that was when it hit me.

I was all alone.

And James eyes were black.

**Alice POV**

I smiled, realising that everything went according to plan. Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle were already leading a few cars outside. They would run with the cars, leading the way and protecting them from possible vampires that might follow them, like Victoria.

But until now that seemed to be unnecessary, since there was no sign of any vampire in the room.

All the students knew exactly what they had to do, so I had nothing to do until the last cars would leave. So I used my free time to check on my family.

Emmet, Edward and Jasper where just running from the emergency exit toward the garage and back. There were no problems there, so I continued with Rosalie and my parents.

They weren't followed, I was sure about that. There was no traffic on their way for a couple more miles, so that wouldn't be a problem either.

Bella was standing beside the emergency exit, helping everyone down, and leading them in the right direction.

Suddenly I frowned. A little girl ran towards Bella and was talking to her, using sign language.

_James is upstairs, he's attacking Steve!_

I knew Bella well enough to understand her next move. And I was right. Bella gave Jane a simple order.

_Run that way, when you see one of the Cullens, tell them about this. _

After that she climbed up again. I was about to run towards her, when I got a new vision. Victoria was attacking Jasper, Emmet and Edward. They would be able to handle her under normal circumstances, but apparently Victoria had changed a few teachers a couple of days ago. The newborns were thirsty, and there was only one source of food nearby: the students.

My brothers and husband tried to protect them, but their were five newborns, and Victoria was fighting along.

What was I supposed to do: Let Bella and Steve die, or the eight students who were still outside?

_I'm sorry Bella!_ I thought as I jumped on of the newborns who was attacking Jasper.


	14. Chapter 13: And so it all ends

**I was a bit slow with this one, but I wasn't sure whether I wanted Bella to change in to a vampire or not. When I figured that one out, I started to think about letting Steve die. ****Anyway, the next update will come as soon as I get five reviews for this chapter. Though I won't have a lot of time to write tomorrow, and we'll be going on vacation soon, so you better review fast!**

**Oh, And I'm probably going to rewrite the past chapters, make them better and describe how the characters look. After that I'll probably update photo's of them on my profile, so keep your eyes open.**

And so it all ends

**Bella POV**

After Jane's warning, I didn't waste any time. I immediately ran towards the rope I had used to get out of the school before. This time I used it to get back inside.

Once I was up, I couldn't move for a second. James was throwing Steve around in the hallway, in a way no human ever could. Then he noticed me, and he let Steve go for a moment. My friend didn't move, and I was worried about him. But I didn't get any time to check on him, since James decided to seek a new toy.

"Well, well, Belladonna. I always knew you'd cause problems someday. Thanks to you we lost every student we had. You realise we have to punish you for this, right?"

I was terrified, and he probably knew that, since he should be able to hear my heard beat in a weird rhythm.

_Nice, _I thought, _it's the rhythm of the song I composed!_

I once learned that some people's brains start to work in weird ways once they are in danger. Apparently that was the truth.

While my brain was jumping from thought to thought, making me wonder if I had finally lost it, I suddenly felt James grabbing me and throwing me towards the other end of the hall. I came to stop against the door towards the stair well. I heard my wrist snap, but managed to stay silent. Then I heard James' voice above me again.

"That one must have hurt. But don't worry, you won't live long enough to watch the bruises appear."

My mind started to joke again.

_Great,_ it said, _Why did I have to get the bad guy who watched to many movies? I mean, come on, just kill me already! You know: if you wanna shoot, shoot, don't talk!_

_Yeah, who is the one who watched to many movies now? _The other part of my brain asked. _Beside, would you really prefer to die already? The longer you live, the bigger the chance for a rescue! _

James grabbed me again and threw me away again. I had lost sense of direction, and had no idea where I landed.

_Hey! _The smart part of my brain suddenly realised, _as long as I'm thinking these weird thoughts, I don't feel the pain! Oh, shit, the pain. _

As soon as I thought about the pain, it started again.

_Great, I wish Edward could hear this. At least he would get a good laugh out of it!_

_Alright, Bella, now you stand up and fight him! Do something, you came here to rescue Steve, not to get tossed around like a ball! _

I jumped up. James stood in front of me, looking surprised. He had obviously not expected me to stand up again.

"Well, well! Looks like dear Bella really is a fighter!" he said, smirking his evil smirk again.

I rolled my eyes, and decided to speak me previous though out loud.

"Seriously? You watched way to many movies! And you know, it isn't real fair to use your vampire abilities against me. If this was a honest fight, you'd be laying on the ground right now, wondering what hit you!"

_Don't get witty with the vampire assassin, Bella! _My brain told me, being smart for a second. To bad it was already to late.

"You honestly think you could beat me?" He laughed. After that he ran forward, and pushed me against the wall. I felt blood streaming down my neck, and then he dropped me to the ground. I pressed my lips together, refusing to entertaining him with my screams.

He walked towards me. I tried to get up, but he but his foot on my leg and pressed. I heard it snap, but I still didn't scream. Then the vampire kneeled beside me and whispered in my ear:

"Dear Bella, we will soon see if you would be able to defeat me in a honest fight." And then I felt his mouth against my neck.

I felt his teeth slide trough my skin and tried to lift my hand to push him away. But before I could make even one move, I felt the fire circulate through my veins, spread in my body. And that's when I screamed. I heard James laugh aloud, like a villain in a movie, and after that there was nothing but the pain.

**Edwards POV**

I saw Bella run towards the school again. I read Jane's mind and saw Steve getting attacked by James. I realised Bella wouldn't let her friend die without trying something, even if she didn't stand a chance. I wanted to help her, but as I moved towards the school, Victoria jumped in front of me. I realised I had to kill her to get to James. And if I wanted to see Bella again, I had to do it fast.

We circled around each other, ignoring every other creature around us. I knew she would be a good fighter, but since I could read her mind, I would be able to defeat her.

She also knew that, and she tried to seek a way around it. She thought of different ways to attack me, and made moves to confuse me and make me think she was going to attack. But I just saw right through every move.

Then she realised she just had to attack without thinking about it, fighting on pure instinct. And she leaped towards me. I dodged the first two attacks, but during the third I grabbed her arm and pulled it off of her body. She cried in pain and anger and pulled back for a second. I didn't want to waste any time, so I ran straight to her. In knew her next attack before she did. Since she thought of different fighting techniques before, I knew how she fought. She kicked me, and I caught her leg and pulled it off.

After that it was easy. She could still stand on one leg, but then she only had one arm to fight with. It didn't take me long to pull that one off as well, and after that I pulled of her head and tossed everything in the fire that we had made before.

I hesitated, wondering if I should attack James, or help Emmett, Jasper and Alice first. I chose for the latter, knowing I could use their help to kill James.

They hadn't been able to kill any newborns. Since they had to think about protecting the students, they couldn't focus on one newborn. If they did, the others would kill the students. I ran towards the newborn that was closest to me and pulled of his head, before he could even register my attack. I threw it in the fire, and ran towards another newborn.

Needless to say, it didn't take us long to dispose of them.

After the last newborn was thrown into the fire, I turned towards the students.

"Go to the car and go to our house. The navigation system will show you how. The others will be there. Tell them we'll be there soon, alright?" The students nodded and I but before they could get into the car, Jasper held them back.

"Tell Carlisle that he has to prepare his medical kit. Steve and Bella are probably hurt."

After I heard that, I ran towards the school, knowing my family would follow. I ignored the rope hanging out emergency exit, and instead I just jumped.

What I saw there, will never leave my mind.

Steve lay on the ground. His left leg was bend in a unhealthy way, as was his right arm. He had a lot of blood on him, and he was unconscious, but he was still breathing.

Bella was worse. She was bitten. When I realised that James had dared to bite _my _Bella, anger took control. I leaped towards him, pushing him against a wall. He was able to push me away again, but by that time Emmet and Jasper had reached us and they grabbed his arms.

"Take him outside!" I told them quickly, scared they might get distracted by Bella's blood.

_Or Steve's! _I quickly added in my mind, mad at myself for only thinking of Bella.

As soon as I was sure that James was out of reach, I ran towards Bella. I could still hear her heartbeat and breathing, so I knew that I could still save her from my doomed fate. I saw the place where she was bitten, and I pushed my lips against it. Then I felt Bella's sweet blood enter my mouth. At first it tasted a bit dirty, still more delicious then anything I had ever tasted before, but it wasn't as clean as it was meant to be. Then it felt tasted perfect, and I realised the venom was removed from her body.

But I couldn't get myself to pull away. Her blood tasted to good.

I heard a voice in my head. It was Bella's and she sung the song she had composed. I froze, as more memories of Bella entered my head. The day I watched her train, or the first day she went to school. The drawing of me and my family that she had made during class. And then I pulled back, removing her blood of my face with the back of my hand.

I pulled of my shirt to stem the bleeding of her head, and after that I checked her for other injuries. Her right wrist was broken, as was her right leg. I quickly snapped those back in place, wishing they wouldn't take to long to heal. After that I used my hands to feel her ribs, scared they might be broken as well. I was trying not to think about my hands on Bella's body.

She had three broken ribs, but I put those back in place, happy Bella was still unconscious.

When I was sure she was alright, I checked on Steve, helping him in the same way. I stemmed his bleeding (with his shirt) and snapped his broken bones back in place.

After I was done, I lifted Steve up and ran him down, where I handed him to Emmett. After that I ran back up for Bella. I took her in my arms and looked at her face. She looked peaceful, and I smiled. I stroke her hair back and then I lifted her up gently. I walked slowly towards the emergency exit, and jumped down, where Alice was waiting for me.

"Jasper ran home because he was afraid he wouldn't be able to control himself around the blood. Emmett ran home as well, to get Steve to Carlisle. I checked the entire school, and I'm sure there is no one left there. So we can all go home now. The mission succeeded."

She said smiling, but I could see the pain and the worry in her eyes. She loved Bella like a sister, even thought they hadn't known each other for that long.

I smiled at her, feeling the need to reassure her, even thought I was just as worried.

"Bella will be fine, she has no injuries to worry about, though she has lost a lot of blood. I suggest we go home now, and allow Carlisle to take care of her. When she wakes up, she'll probably want to see for herself if everyone's alright."

Alice laughed, and nodded. "She truly is a caretaker!"

I laughed, and after that we both ran towards her home, while I held Bella securely in my arms.


	15. Chapter 14: BoyGirl trouble

**We got back last Sunday, around ten p.m. I wanted to update on Monday, but I ended up spending the entire Monday on the couch, with a bowl beside me, throwing up everything that was inside my stomach. In case you never had something like that: Trust me, you don't want it. **

**Anyway, my vacation in France was great. Swimming, sunning, canoeing… You got to love it!**

**So I hope you like this chapter. It's a bit short, but I still don't feel 100% yet, so the longer I'd right, the worse it would get. And please REVIEW (please, please, please…)**

**Boy trouble**

_Bella p.o.v._

When I woke up, I felt like... Well, like I just fought a fight with a vampire and got beaten in a very humiliating way. I don't think there are a lot of things that feel worse then that. I tried to get up, but as soon as I lifted my head, Rosalie appeared.

'Lay still!'

she commented, and before I could even open my mouth to object, she continued.

'Carlisle said you had to rest. And there isn't anything you could do anyway. Everyone's all right, You and Steve were the only ones who got hurt. But he'll be fine. He woke up a few hours ago, and he feels fine. Well, beside the fact that he hates it that you got hurt while saving him, and that his leg and arm are broken. But they're clean breaks, so it'll heal quickly.

So, since there's absolutely nothing you could possible do, can you please just lay still while I tell Emmett to get Carlisle?'

I rolled my eyes, but nodded.

'All right, but on one condition: I want to know exactly what happened during the escape. No editing or cutting, I want to know the exact truth. And since Edward is the only one who knows exactly what happened, I want him to tell me.'

Rosalie laughed.

'Are you sure that's the only reason why you want Edward to be the one to tell you?'

It took me a few seconds to figure out what she meant (hey, I'm an assassin, we never learnt how to deal with these kind of things), but when I understood it, I felt a warm feeling climbing up to my face.

'Rose!'

Rosalie laughed again, after which she exited the room and left me to lay on my bed and think about Edward.

Did I like him? Yes, no doubt about that one. He'd always been nice, well as soon as he was convinced that I didn't plan to kill them.

But did I _like_ like him, like Rose had suggested?

On that exact moment I hated my assassin education. I had always hated the killing part, the practical lessons, I think you can call them, but the other lessons had always interested me. Now I was wishing that I had learned a few tricks about dealing with boy trouble instead of a thousand ways to poison them.

_It wasn't like that would work with Edward, anyway.'_

And at that moment I realized there was only one way to solve this problem. I had to go talk to Alice and Rosalie about my possible crush on their brother, who also happened to be a vampire who was craving for my blood

Joy.

Why couldn't my problems ever be easy?

_Edward p.o.v._

It had been five hours since we arrived at our house, and Bella still wasn't awake.

Neither was Steve, by the way. I kept telling myself I should be worried about him as well, but I really didn't like the guy. He kept staring at Bella in a way that made me want to kill him.

I groaned, which owned me a few funny looks of my family. Rosalie and Alice started to giggle, after which she ran out of the house, trying to block their minds from me.

They were good at it too.

Trying to forget all about these complicated emotions, I jumped up and ran towards Carlisle.

He was in his study, still doing background checks on Victoria's students, writing down everything he came across about them, so he could let them read about themselves later. Through his mind I could see the name of the girl he was currently working on.

_Carl Addams_

When he heard me coming, he closed his laptop and looked towards the door, at the exact moment I opened it.

"Ah, Edward." He said. "What can I do for you?" I noticed an amused look in his eyes, but he had blocked his mind from me.

Why did everyone keep doing that to me?

"I just wanted to ask you, how's Be.. How are Bella and Steve doing?" In my head I was screaming at myself to keep it together.

_SHE'S JUST A GIRL!_

When I looked in Carlisle's eyes, I realized he had noticed my mistake as well.

_Great. _

"Steve has a small concussion, and his left leg and right arm are broken. But they are clean breaks, so there's nothing to worry about. He lost some blood, but his body can handle it. He'll probably wake up soon."

I tried to wait patiently for him to continue, but he was making it difficult. Finally, he started again.

"Bella is slightly worse. Her right leg and wrist are broken, she has lost a lot of blood and has a concussion, though I'm pretty sure there isn't any brain damage. She's probably exhausted, and her body will take some time to heal itself before she wakes up. I can't tell you when that will happen, but it might take some time."

I nodded, and was about to walk out of the room, when Carlisle called me back.

"Edward?" He said, and I turned around, wondering what else he had to say.

But he didn't open his mouth. Instead he just looked me straight in the eyes and let his thoughts reach me.

"_She's an amazing girl, you know. She risked her life trying to save Steve's, even though she knew she didn't have a chance. And you did right, back there. If she should ever become one of us, then it must be out of free will. I'm proud of you, my son. It takes a lot out of someone to stop on time."_

I looked at the man I saw as my father, and then I shook my head.

"She will never be one of us. I won't let her." I whispered, before running out of the room at vampire speed.

Then I heard a thought from Carlisle, just before he got out of hearing reach. It was soft, almost a whisper.

"_It takes a lot of love out of someone to stop on time."_

And after that I ran towards my meadow, knowing I really needed some alone time.


	16. Chapter 15: A change of mind

**PLEASE READ THIS**

**So, here's the next update. ****My first update since I turned fifteen!**

**I've been working hard on this one, since I wanted to make my chapters longer. That succeeded, I guess. This one is five pages! Still not ****very long, but I'm making process. **

**I really hope you like this chapter, because the next one will probably be the end. I have a few possible endings in my head. **

**I also wanted to say that our school has just started (the first day was on my birthday, enter pity here), so it'll probably take a while for the next update. My teachers are slave drivers and I get way to many homework, even in the first week!**

**And the last thing: My idea about fairytales but different didn't exactly work. Beside the fact that I got only one reaction, I guess I wasn't exactly clear about the idea. So here's a small example of a story that was made in this game**

**(Person 1) A dwarf walked through the forest, when suddenly a beautiful fairy jumped out of the trees in front of him.**

**(Person 2) The fairy might look nice, but in reality she was evil and she attacked the dwarf. **

**(Person 3) But the dwarf could fight as well, and threw the fairy on the ground. **

**Etcetera. So I will only give the first sentence, someone else will make up the second and so on. You can make it as you want it, but you can't change the previous sentences. **

**So I hope I cleared things up this way, please tell me if you'd want to write along and maybe an idea for the first sentence or for a way to allow everyone to write along. **

**And one last thing (I promise): I'm looking for a Beta reader, so if you know anyone: please tell me.  
**

** But, anyway, here's the story. **

A change of mind

**Third POV**

Bella laid in her bed, listening as Edward told her what had happened after she lost conscious.

"…and so we brought you back here, Carlisle took care of your injuries with help from the girls and you already know the rest."

Bella nodded thoughtfully.

"So Victoria, James and the others are all dead?" She asked, just to be on the save side.

Edward nodded.

"And we have all the stories of the students ready. We wanted to wait for you to wake up before we'd inform the police and bring them back to their parents."

Bella looked at him, realising there was something he hadn't told her yet. When Edward saw her face, he sighed softly and took her hand.

"You probably want to see your parents again as well, right?"

And that was when it hit Bella. If she'd go back to her parents, she'd have to say goodbye to the Cullens.

She looked towards her free hand, that laid on her bed.

"We'd still be able to see each other, right?" She whispered softly. Edward nodded immediately.

"There's no way I'm going to say goodbye to you! We could always move with you."

Bella smiled at her friend, but deep inside she new that could never happen. Bella's mother lived in Phoenix, where there was way to much sunshine for vampires. Bella remembered that talk with Edward, when he had explained to her that they couldn't go into the sunshine, not because they'd burn, but because they'd sparkle. Bella thought she'd die of laughter, but seriously: imagine a creator that was designed to be the perfect hunter, he was abnormally strong and faster then any other living creator. But when they go into the sun, they'd sparkle. Edward hadn't thought of it as funny and had almost looked offended when Bella had laughed. She had rolled her eyes and told him not to be a baby about it.

After her little inside joke, her mind went back to the problem about the possibility she had to chose between her mother and the Cullens. And then she remembered something.

"Edward, could you please hand me the file about my father?" Edward looked at her with a curious look, but did it anyway.

Bella leafed through the file, until she saw what she was looking for.

"Here!" She said smiling. "My father lives in Seattle! So if I go with my dad to live with him, I'll still be able to see you guys." Bella was smiling happily.

Edward smiled as well, happy that Bella was happy. But deep inside he knew her dream wouldn't come true. They still had to tell Bella about the Volturi, about the risk she took every day that she was with them. But for now he allowed her to dream on for a while.

He stood up in one flowing move.

"Jasper and Carlisle are busy arranging everything for the meeting with the parents. I promised I was going to help them when I was done here. But I believe Alice and Rose really want to talk to you, shall I sent them up to you?"

Bella smiled. "No need, I'll just walk down and search for them myself."

Edward almost growled. "There's no way your coming out of that bed! You have to heal!"

The beautiful ex-assassin rolled her eyes. "Relax, Eddie. I was only kidding!"

Edward groaned and reminded himself to keep Bella away from Emmett. She was starting to become a lot like him qua jokes. Bella smiled at him innocently while he walked out of the room.

**Bella POV**

I laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling. Again.

It was really starting to get annoying, not being allowed out of bed.

Suddenly the door was slammed open, and Alice came skipping inside, immediately followed by a slightly more composed Rosalie. The two girls sat down beside my bed and stared at me with a mischievous glint in their eyes. I groaned, knowing exactly what they were planning on.

"So, Bella…" Rosalie started, immediately followed by Alice.

"I heard someone here has a crush on our brother!"

My eyes widened, I hadn't expected them to say it out loud.

"Would you guys shut it? He's a vamp, he can still here you!"

The two laughed out loud, and then Rose shook her head.

"Don't you worry, Bells. They're all hunting. So there's nothing to worry about. Though, it would've been easy if he'd have heard this. At least he wouldn't have been to scared to ask you out anymore!"

I blushed. "That won't happen, guys. I mean, he's a vampire, I'm a human, he's gorgeous, I'm just plain. Why would someone like him fall for someone like me?"

The vampires in front of me shared a look and then simultaneously rolled their eyes.

"I don't think you see yourself clear enough, Bell." Rose said. "You _are_ beautiful. And you might just be a human, but you are a human that knows about vampires. You are incredibly nice, you're the only one who can call Edward 'Eddie' _and_ get away with it. Trust me, that boy is in love with you!"

Alice nodded so hard that her whole body moved along with her head. Since she was sitting on my bed, that meant that my bed was shaking. I was starting to feel a bit sick, so I grabbed Alice's shoulder and pushed her down on the bed.

"All right." I said after that. "So, _if _he's really in love with me, and I say 'if' because I'm still not convinced, what should I do now? I can't just walk up to him and tell him that I like him!"

Alice and Rosalie grinned an evil grin, that made me feel sorry for asking that question.

"Trust me." Alice said with a voice that matched her face, "If Rose and I get what we want, you'll be married within a week. And we always get what we want."

So I just closed my eyes, deciding to let them take care of things, fully aware I wouldn't be able to stop them anyway. I tried to forget about Alice's comment about marriage and as I slowly fell asleep, I heard Rosalie and Alice talking beside me. They were talking to fast for me to understand, but I was pretty sure they were thinking of ways to get Edward to take me out.

I almost felt sorry for Edward.

**Edward POV**

Halfway through our hunt, Jasper and Emmett got a call from Alice and Rosalie, telling them to finish up and come home, because their wives wanted to hunt and refused to leave the ex-assassins home alone. My two brothers rolled their eyes (which Alice saw, unfortunate for them, so they spent a few minutes telling their wives that they didn't mean it like that, and that they did love them and that they were the best) and than they ran home, ignoring me as I was laughing at them.

About fifteen minutes after they left, Alice and Rosalie came up beside me. Both were blocking their minds, which gave me the idea that I was in huge trouble.

I was right.

"So Edward!" Alice said in a singsong voice, which she always used when she wanted to say: 'I know what you want to know!' or 'I know what you don't want me to know!'

Needless to say I hated that voice.

"Someone here has a crush on a certain human." Rosalie stated with a huge grin on her face.

I quickly jumped a deer, afraid I might try to strangle one of my sisters if I wouldn't loos my frustration.

"You should ask her out." Alice said, almost commanding me.

"I don't do crushes, guys." I told them after wiping my mouth clean from the blood.

"Oh, that's right!" Rosalie smiled. "You always go straight to the 'true love' stage, don't you?"

Alice laughed. I growled.

After that they spent the entire hunt chasing me, singing the song from Miss Congeniality:

"You want to kiss her, you want to love her…" So after one hour, and six deer running away from their song, I decided to stop them.

I turned around, staring at them furiously.

"We could never make it work! I'm a vampire, she's a human, remember? I'll probably end up killing her! And even if I wouldn't, I'm a killer, she practically is a saint! That won't work!"

The eyes of my sisters softened, changing from playfully to pitying. Then Rosalie whispered softly something that changed my entire point of view.

"Bella already knows you're a vampire, Edward. She doesn't mind. And she has killed people before as well. She'll understand you. And she loves you. If you leave her, it'll break her heart. So why won't you give it a shot. If it won't work, then you'll know forever that you tried at least. If you give up now, before even trying, then you'll be asking yourself forever if it might have worked."

And then I realised they were right. Not about the part that Bella was a killer, I mean, that wasn't her choice.

But we could give it a shot.

If she wanted at least.

I turned around and started to run straight to our house. I ran through the garden at full speed, barely avoiding Bella's friends, who where training and playing. I ran through the living room, avoiding the camp-beds that laid on the ground. And then I froze.

Right in front of me was the door towards Bella's room.

I took the last step and opened it, slowly entering the room. Bella laid on her bed, fast asleep.

So I sat down beside her, making sure I didn't make a sound.

I had no idea how long I was waiting there, but then Bella woke up. She simply opened her eyes and looked around the room. When her eyes met mine, she smiled.

"Hey Edward."

I smiled at her, but suddenly I felt to nervous to say anything. Her eyes changed from happy to confused, and just when she opened her mouth, probably to ask me what was wrong, I asked the question. It came out fast and my words almost tripped over each other.

"Would you go out with me?"

**Bella POV**

I stared at Edward with my eyes wide open. Rosalie and Alice weren't kidding before.

My mind was screaming to me, yelling the word 'Yes!' time after time.

It was only when Edward looked towards the ground, stood up and walked towards the door that I realised I hadn't answered his question yet.

"Yes!" I blurted out, nothing like I had hoped I would've sounded.

But apparently it was enough for Edward, who turned around and looked at me with happiness in his eyes.

I had no idea what I had to say at this moment, and I figured he didn't either.

But instead of walking out of the door, Edward sat down beside me. I smiled at him happily, and he looked back with the same look in his eyes.

"Eddie! Bella! Finally!" Emmett stormed in, screaming random words, though they did make sense in some weird way. Rosalie came in right after him, pulling her husband out of my room, while smiling brightly at us over her shoulder.

"Congratulations!" Emmett yelled at us before starting to beg Rosalie to let him go.

Edward and I laughed.

**One month later**

**Steve POV**

I watched Edward opening Bella's door and helping her out of his car. His beautiful Volvo. This night, Bella and Edward went on her their first date. They had wanted to go before, but decided it'd be better to wait until Bella could get her cast off. They went to see a movie, Bella's first time to a cinema.

And according to the way that Bella and Edward where laughing, it was success.

I couldn't deny that I was jealous. And I was wondering if Bella realised what I felt for her, and if she realised how much I loved her. How much I've always loved her.

And as I watched Edward whispering something to Bella, making her laugh, I wondered what it was about him that made Bella like him this much. What did he have that I didn't?

I knew I was handsome, there weren't much ugly assassins. It's just a fact that people trust handsome people better than ugly people.

I was human, which meant that Bella and I could grow old together. I wondered how Edward and Bella would continue their relationship if Bella looked twenty years older than him.

I could, and would, fight for her. I didn't have to drink blood to survive.

There were just so many points that I was better in, so many things that made me the better choice.

But still Bella had chosen him. The bloodsucker.

Edward looked at me with an angry look in his eyes, and I realised he had read my thoughts.

_Stay out of my head, bloodsucker! _I told him, not in the mood to be nice to him right now.

Instead of answering, he simply put his arm around Bella and pulled her close.

Then I realised that was his answer.

And then he froze. Bella looked at him surprised, saying something. She was probably asking what was wrong.

"Everyone to the living room!" He screamed out loud, while pulling Bella inside.

I ran downstairs, seeing that the entire Cullen family was already there, along with the biggest part of my friends. We waited for a bit longer, until everyone was there.

Then Alice opened her mouth.

"I just got a vision. The Volturi heard about Victoria's actions. They're coming here. You're all humans who know about vampires. That's illegal."

Every vampire in the room reacted shocked, except for Edward and Alice who already knew this.

Every ex-assassin in the room reacted curious, and I asked the question everyone of my friends was thinking.

"So?" I asked. "What does that mean, that they'll throw us in prison or something?"

Edward shook his head, with fury written on his face.

"The Volturi don't have a prison. They only know one punishment."

I knew what he meant, but couldn't stop myself from asking.

"Which is…?"

Emmett was the one with the answer this time.

"Death."


	17. Chapter 16: Farewell

Farewell

**Bella POV**

I looked around and smiled softly. It wasn't a smile that said 'I'm happy', or a smile that said 'I'm ready for whatever life throws at me'. It defiantly wasn't the latter. With my luck, it was stupid to challenge faith.

It was a smile of 'whatever will happen next, whether we'll survive or not, I've found peace in my faith.' And I had. Maybe I would have lived a long life if I would have stayed with Victoria, but I wouldn't have _lived_. Not really, at least. As cliché as it may sound, you don't live until you love.

And I loved.

I loved Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett like siblings, as if we had known each other forever.

I loved Carlisle and Esme like the parents I couldn't remember having.

I loved Steve and Jane and all the other people I grew up with in Victoria's school. Sure, we had loved each other before, but we always had to be scared, always asking ourselves if we could fully trust the other person.

And now we knew. We'd die for one another.

And I loved Edward. I had read many books about love since I had met the Cullens, and now I fully understood what they meant. Edward was my love, my life and my sun. He gave me a reason to stand up at mornings, to fall asleep at night with a smile on my face, knowing he'd sit beside me as I slept, humming the song he had composed for me.

So I had thought about death, and that thought had led me to a question that I had never thought of before:

Why would I want to live on?

I had everything I ever wanted, and there was nothing left for me in life that I wanted to reach. I would die anyway, maybe now, maybe in seventy years. But would I be more ready to die in all those years, then I was now? I doubted it.

If I would live through today, then I wanted to live for forever. Like Edward did.

I knew there wasn't a change for me to visit my parents anymore. I knew to much about this world, she would never understand who I was, who I had become. Edward was my reason to live, so I wanted to live the way he did.

And that was an endless discussion between us.

He said he was a monster.

I said he was a miracle.

I said I was a murderer.

He said I was a victim of faith.

I said a vampire was better then an assassin.

He said that a vampire made me an assassin.

I think you get the picture.

Edward pulled me closer to him and I knew it was time. So I looked Edward in the eyes and raised to the tip of my toes to give him one last kiss. When we both pulled back, I was panting and he was smiling.

I smiled back at him.

"Until death?" he whispered, but I shook my head.

"Far beyond it."

**Edward POV**

I was scared, and I knew my heart almost would have jumped out of my chest, if it weren't for the fact I didn't have a heart.

I was a monster.

I was like a beast, luring innocent creatures in a trap. And Bella was the most innocent of all.

I looked down on the brown-haired beauty who had found comfort in my arms. My cold arms. I still didn't understand her reasons to love me. I was a monster, there was no denying that, but still she held on to me, refusing to let me go, even when I tried to open her eyes and make her see the blood on my hands.

She simply said that it isn't faith that chooses who's the monster.

It's all about the choices you make.

She said I had chosen to live without killing, but I had killed Victoria. And James. And so many other vampires who I didn't even know by name.

Of course they attacked my family and me, but I still was the one who chose.

And I chose to kill them.

But today I would make all those choices right. Bella was standing beside me, and she needed me. She needed my protection. I would fight for her, and, if needed, I would die for her.

I knew she would find happiness again. Someone like her just had to, she deserved it.

Maybe she would find someone else. It would probably be Steve, but as much as I hated _him_, I couldn't hate that possibility. She would be happy, and he would protect her. I knew he loved her and that he'd never hurt her.

He'd be right for her. Unlike me.

But still I was to selfish to give her up, to selfish to walk away and let her be happy. To selfish to live alone, in pain.

I needed her. Her smell was unlike anything I had ever smelled before, and it was killing me everyday to be so close to her without being able to taste her blood.

She tortured me, without even knowing it.

But I still needed her. I loved my brothers and sisters. I loved my parents.

But all of them were nothing if I hadn't had her. She gave me a reason to live, to smile, to see the beauty of the world through all the pain.

But I knew I had to say goodbye at some point. One day Bella would die, because I couldn't let her live the way I lived.

Not even I was that selfish.

I had never hated Carlisle for doing what he did. I understood why he did it. But still I refused to force my faith onto anyone else.

Even if that one was begging me to do so.

I looked down on my love once again and smiled. I would love her, no matter what would happen. Even if I would die today, I would still love her. Even if I would burn in hell, the thought of her would still be able to make me smile.

I smiled pulled her closer to me. She looked up at me and pushed her lips against mine, even though she had to stand on the tip of her toes to do so.

And then I had to pull back, afraid I would kill her if I wouldn't take a step back.

_Steve wouldn't be afraid of that._

Bella was panting, I saw.

_But Steve wouldn't be able to kiss her like that either!_

I needed to hear her voice one last time.

"Until death?" I asked, but she shook her head.

"Far beyond it." She answered and I smiled.

She smiled back at me, and I felled perfect.

All good things must come to an end.

"Bella!" Steve voice was as irritating as ever. Bella smiled at me one last time, and then she turned around and ran towards her best friend.

**Steve POV**

I saw Bella and Edward kiss, and then they whispered something to each other. They looked so perfect together, but looks could be deceiving. I knew Bella belonged with me, and I would die to make her see that.

I needed to tell her about how I felt. I had to know for sure that she understood her position, that she knew what her options were.

I couldn't die without her knowing that.

**Bella POV**

I heard Steve calling my name, so I smiled to Edward and ran of to find my friend, knowing he wouldn't call me away if it wasn't important.

I found a little deeper in the forest, sitting on a fallen tree and looking at a mushroom.

I sat beside him without making a sound.

He looked at me.

"Edward isn't any good for you, do you know that?"

My mouth fell open and I was unable to respond. Not that is was necessary, he just kept on talking.

"He's a vampire. You will grow old, eventually. People are going to think he's your father, or grandfather even. What will you then?

And he's a killer. You know he has killed people. Innocent people.

He doesn't deserve you, Bells."

I felt my hands shake, and for the first time I really wanted to hit the boy beside me.

But apparently, he wasn't finished yet.

"You deserve someone so much better then he is. You are beautiful, Bella, amazing. You can do anything you set your mind on. You are kind and always know exactly what to say to make someone feel better.

You are perfect, and you deserve someone that is perfect. Or at least, more perfect then he is."

And then I had enough. Before I even knew what I was doing, my hand connected with his left cheek. I normally didn't do slaps like that. If I wanted to hurt someone, I'd hit him for real, not a pathetic slap like that.

But any slap given by me was bound to hurt, and I think Steve received the message anyway.

"How dare you?" I hissed. "How dare you say things like that? I am _far_ from perfect. Anyone could do what I can if they were trained the way I was! And if he is a killer, then so am I! Or did you forget that I killed innocent people as well?

Edward is nice, gorgeous and perfect. I love him Steve! And there is nothing you can say to make me forget that. The only monster here are you, for saying things like that about him, while he saved your life!"

After my rant I jumped up and started to walk away, back to Edward, but Steve grabbed my hand and started to pull me back to me. As I started to struggle, he only held on tighter. I was sad because of the things Steve had said, and I wasn't able to focus on the fight very much. So instead of just kicking him between his legs, like I was trained to do in these kind of situations, I just tried to break free from his grip. And then he suddenly said something that made me loose every bit of calmness I had left.

"I love you, Bella!"

I froze, unable to think for a second. And then I kneed him in a very painful spot. He dropped down on the ground in front of me.

"If you really loved me, Steve, then you would have let me to be happy. You want me, there is a difference between desire and love. Next time I hear your lies about Edward, or any of my friends for what that matters, I will hurt you. And trust me, I'll come up with something creative."

**Edward POV**

When Bella came back, I immediately smiled, like I always did when she was near. But then I saw the unshed tears in her eyes and anger started to take control. I wanted to find Steve, and hurt him, like he hurt her.

But I managed to take control again and walked towards Bella, hugging her close to me. She started to cry.

I started to feel sorry about my previous decision not to eavesdrop on their conversation. I figured Bella would appreciate a little bit of privacy.

And then Steve appeared between the trees, and a new wave of anger threatened to take control of me. Only the feeling of Bella in my arms stopped me.

And then the previous conversation between Bella and Steve entered my head, through the thoughts of the boy that Bella saw as her best friend.

'_He's a vampire. He's a killer.' _

Sentences that were spoken by him entered my mind. There was one in particular that stung.

'_I love you.'_

There were things you didn't do. One of those things was telling your best friend you her boyfriend is a monster and that you love her, thought you know that they love each other.

I let go of Bella and started to walk towards Steve. But Bella grabbed my hand and shook her head.

"Wait till the Volturi are gone, alright? We need to be a group when we stand against them."

Even thought someone might be right, that doesn't mean you have to like their idea.

In fact, I hated the idea, but I nodded anyway.

And then Alice got the vision we were all waiting for.

**Bella POV**

We stood in a group, awaiting the arrival of the Volturi. The seven vampires formed a line before us, even though we all knew they wouldn't be able to protect us if it came to a fight anyway.

I felt Jane's hand in mine and squeezed it softly.

And then they appeared between the trees.

There were only fifteen of them, but I knew that was enough to kill us. Edward had told me about their special powers, and I knew that Jane alone could have taken us all down.

I felt fear rising within me, but I pushed it back down. I was the unofficial leader of our group and if I would show fear, me friends would probably give up all hope.

And then Carlisle walked forward.

"It's nice to see you again, Aro, my friend."

One of the vampires smiled and walked forward as well, followed by two other vampires. They were all men, and I assumed they were Aro, Marcus and Caius, the three 'kings' of the vampire world.

"It's nice to see you again too, Carlisle, thought I did wish it would be under other circumstances."

Carlisle nodded.

"I am sorry about the things that happened here. But I assure you, Aro, that my family hasn't broken any laws. At least, not of the vampire world."

"Then how do you explain the humans that are standing over there, Carlisle? And don't tell me they don't know about us." The vampire that had spoken stood at Aro's right side, but I wasn't sure if it was Marcus or Caius.

Whoever it was, I did _not _like him.

Carlisle sighed softly and extended his hand towards Aro.

"It's a long story to explain, but please have a look." He said with a small smile.

Aro accepted his hand, and I knew he now knew everything Carlisle knew.

For about a second it was silent. Then Aro spoke again.

"So your… 'son' has fallen in love with a human girl? Are you sure you shouldn't drink human blood instead, I'm starting to worry about your intellect, dear friend."

The Volturi laughed, but Rosalie growled. Emmett immediately laid his hand on her arm to calm her down.

Carlisle smiled shortly, but then he nodded.

"Edward really loves her, and I'm quit happy with my intellect."

I smiled.

Aro sighed softly.

"I understand you aren't the one to blame for this mess, and that the guilty ones are already punished, but you know we can't let all this humans walk free, dear friend."

I looked around me, looking in the faces of my friends, the children I had grown up with. They all gave me a slight nod, as an answer to a question that I had already asked.

I was glad they had managed to hide it from Edward. He wouldn't have been to happy about it.

I knew it was a matter of time before Aro would call me forward, to interrogate me as well.

But the three leaders of the vampire world were whispering amongst themselves, as Carlisle waited patiently on a few feet distance. I knew he was trying very hard not to listen to the conversation that would decide our destiny.

Then Aro took a step back from his brothers and turned towards Carlisle again.

"I'd like to have a word with one of the assassin students before I make up my mind about them."

Carlisle nodded.

"Isabella is the closest thing they have to a leader. But I don't think you'll be able to read her. Edward can't read her mind either."

Aro didn't seem too surprised, he had probably already seen it in Carlisle's head, but his brothers and servants were clearly shocked.

Aro's eyes connected with mine.

"Isabella, dear, please come forward. And take the friend whose hand you hold with you."

Jane was scared, I felt her shake. I smiled at her to calm her down.

"I won't let anything happen to you." I whispered softly to her. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep that promise, not if I had to fight against fifteen vampires, and Jane knew that as well.

But that didn't matter. The girl took a breath and then walked towards the Volturi together. I knew Edward wanted to follow me, but I shook my head towards him. He sighed but nodded.

Once we had reached the Volturi, I still hadn't let go of Jane's hand.

Aro looked at me, with a judging look on his face. I simply looked him straight in the eyes, refusing to be afraid of him.

"Aren't you afraid, human girl?"

"I probably am, somewhere deep inside me." I answered without taking a second to think about it.

He smiled.

"I heard the most amazing stories about you, Isabella. You were an amazing assassin, or so I've heard. But you must have been, since you were almost able to kill Carlisle. So tell me, what kept you from ending his life?"

Again, I didn't need to think about my answer. I had thought about my reasons for a long time.

"It was the most logical thing to do, sparing his life."

Apparently, I had fascinated the vampire.

"Why?"

"I had killed before, but at those moment I had a simple choice: You kill the target, or you get killed yourself, or you run, but in that case someone else will be punished for your mistakes. I refused to let a friend of mine, who was innocent, die for my freedom. So then there were only two options left: Kill or be killed.

So I assumed our lives were just as valuable, so it didn't matter which one of us died. But I am not selfless, so as almost every other creature in the world would do, I chose for my own life.

But if I had killed Carlisle at that exact moment, his family would have killed me. If I didn't kill him, Victoria would kill me. So, I would die anyway. The only choice was whether I wanted to take Carlisle with me or not. And he didn't deserve to be killed. So it was the most logical to do."

Aro looked almost impressed. Then he turned to Jane and held his hand out for hers. She looked at me for a second, asking for permission, and I nodded.

Then she laid her hand in his and froze.

The whole thing took about two seconds, but I was quit sure it felt way longer to Jane. When Aro let her hand go, she looked pale. I released the hand I was still holding, and put my arm around her instead. She leaned against me.

Aro turned to me again and said only one thing. It confused the all of the vampires around him, but the humans understood.

"I accept your proposition." I smiled, but he wasn't done yet.

"There is only one thing that I demand as prize. I cannot let this go without punishing you. So one of you has to die, to make sure her friends don't cross the line again. Or his friends, of course."

I understood the hidden message, mostly because he didn't really try to hide it.

He expected me to volunteer myself.

Not that he was wrong, or anything.

But before I could say anything, Jane turned to me.

"Don't even think about it, Belladonna. You, of all people, have to live on. You were the one to save us all! It's time one of us returns the favour."

I started to object immediately.

"Exactly, I was the one to get you all into this mess. It is only fair that I'm the one to get punished for it!"

"I'll do it."

The voice didn't came from Jane, as I had expected. I slowly turned towards the sound.

Steve was walking forward, his eyes set determined on Aro.

And then it all happened way to fast. Before I even had a chance to object, Aro walked forward as well, meeting Steve in the middle. And as all eyes were on the two there, Aro snapped his neck.

I vaguely remember someone screaming. It probably was Jane, because I knew it wasn't me. I pulled the girl closer to me and hugged her, trying to keep her eyes away from the scene in front of us.

Aro was sucking Steve's blood.

My friends were turning away as well, with fear, sadness and shock in their eyes. But I couldn't turn away.

_It should have been me. It should have been me. It should have been me. _

The thought kept hunting me, and I knew it would for a while. My brains tried to tell me that it was stupid. I didn't deserve to die anymore then Steve did. But I guess it was my nature to want to die instead of my loved ones.

And Steve was a loved one. Despite the fact that I had fought with him the last time we talked, I loved him. Not like I loved Edward, not like he loved me. But I did love him. Like I loved Emmett and Jasper, and maybe even more then that.

And then Aro took a few steps back.

"I will come by again in, let's say, five years. I expect to see al the students and all of the Cullens here, as vampires. If not, I will not show mercy. Until then."

With those words he disappeared.

**Five years later**

I stood by the grave of my best friend in the whole world. Even thought Alice, Rose and I loved each other, it wasn't like I loved Steve. He was my friend and my brother. And there was no one to take his place.

"Edward and I are married now." I whispered softly, hoping that Steve could hear me wherever he was.

"I truly love him, you know. I guess that is why I blew up at you during that fight. I didn't mean the things I said, you know. I just got upset because of what you said of him.

I do love you, I know that now. I just keep on wishing that I would have said that back then. Maybe, I'd be in your place then.

But you saved us all. The Cullens changed all of us. Edward hated it, but knew he didn't have a choice.

Yesterday the Volturi came again. They saw all of us were vampires and left again. Well, after they offered us jobs. Don't worry, we all refused. No one could work for your killer.

I visited your parents, like you asked. They had a son after you… disappeared. His name's Max and he's amazing. He looks so much like you. He turned twelve three months ago.

I left them the letter you wrote for them. Both your parents cried, and Max has it now, together with the picture of you and you parents, and a picture of you before you died. He photo shopped it, so now it looks as if your in it together. to make sure he'll never forget his big brother. He keeps it all under his pillow, saying he dreams about you that way every night."

I was silent for a second, and then I whispered again, even more softly then before.

"I miss you, Steve. And I promise I'll never forget you."

Edward's arm hugged me close to him, as he kissed my cheek. I smiled up at him, with tears in my eyes.

When I looked behind me, I realised all my other friends had appeared as well. Jane held my guitar, and she gave it to me.

I took it in my hand, remembering the countless times I had practised playing it with Steve. He said the instrument hated him, I said he hated the instrument. I had even written a song about it once.

But for Steve's funeral I had written another song, way more beautiful. Like he deserved.

And that was the song we would sing today, to remember him.

_[verse 1]_

_When I was scared, you took my hand, _

_Leading my right through the darkness. _

_You always said: Life's what you make it, _

_so you can conquer all of your fear. _

_[verse 2]_

_You don't know what you have, until it's gone, _

_and it is like that with you, forever more._

'_cause now you're far away from me. _

_But I know you are happy somewhere._

_[chorus]_

_I miss you everyday, I miss you every night, _

_and I can't help but wish that you were here. _

_Cause whenever things went wrong before, _

_you were always there to make them right. _

_[verse 3]_

_You said you loved me, I said you were wrong. _

_But now I know you spoke the truth before._

_So I just wanted to tell you this one thing: _

_I love you too, just not the way you did._

_[verse 4]_

_I remember all the times we laughed_

_and I remember the last time we talked_

_I was screaming, and hurting you_

_But please know: I'm sorry too. _

_[chorus]_

_[verse 5] _

_And I still wish I could've gone instead_

_But I've found peace with your dead. _

_And know I miss you everyday, _

_but I'll live on for you, anyway. _

_[verse 6] _

_And I hope you found peace wherever you are_

_And I know you're watching over us_

_And even though I'll always miss you_

_I know this was something you needed to do._

_[chorus] _

The tears streamed down from my eyes as I walked forward and put a little box in a hole I had dug before in front of the grave. After the box was safely in the hole, I threw the sand back on it. I pressed a kiss against my fingertips, put them against his gravestone and walked away.

_Dear Bella, _

_I'm sorry I had to say what I said. I just couldn't stop myself, I had to make sure you knew I loved you in case things went wrong. I wrote this letter to you to tell you that one last time. I know I won't live through this fight, not if you die in it. I can't live without you, Bella. I knew I'd give my life for you, so I decided to write you this letter. _

_You know I'm not very good with words. Hell, you were the one who had to stay up every night to teach me how to hold a pen right. _

_Please understand my decision to die. You know you can't blame me, you would've done the same. _

_Live on, be happy, even if you have to be with Cullen for it. Know I love you and promise me one thing: Don't forget me. _

_In this envelope is another letter. Please give that one to my family. I wrote some things in it that only I could know, to make sure they believe I wrote it. _

_I love you, Bella, and wherever I'll go, I always will love you and watch over you. _

_Love, _

_Steve_

_Dear Cookiemom and Superdad, _

_I'm sorry I had to leave. I swear it wasn't my choice. I know you always said not to step in the car with strangers, but he offered me a ice-cream. You know I always had a week spot for that __. (I still can't be serious for a long time). When you read this, I'll probably be dead. There isn't a lot I can say to you beside the fact that I have always loved you and that I would've returned if I had a choice. _

_Know my childhood was perfect with you guys, you were the most amazing parents a child could ever wish for. It wasn't your fault I disappeared. _

_After that, my childhood might not have been that great anymore, but I had the best friends a child could wish for. _

_I just wanted you to know what had happened to me. I cannot give you the details, just know that my death wasn't without use. I died for my friends. _

_Farewell, mom and dad. I love you. _

_**Yes! I reached the twelve pages!**_

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed, put me on author alert, or story alert or anything like that ; there are to many of you to write down here!**

**And this was the end of my story. Maybe I'll write some stories about their time in school, I'm not sure yet. Please check my one-shot First time for everything. It's about Bella and Edward's first date. **

**I hope you liked the story. If you have any ideas for other stories or one-shots about this one, please tell me. I'm also willing to translate stories from English to Dutch, or the other way around. **

**I already have an idea for the next story, so keep me on author alert!  
**

**Goodbye  
**


End file.
